Missing Pieces
by KalChloe1
Summary: Au Futuristic Clark is unaware of what happened in Metropolis with Kal-el. Years later, he discovers that not only is Chloe alive but he has two children. In my story the red-k incident happened when they were seniors.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Missing Pieces  
Author:KalChloe1  
Pairings: Kal/Chloe Clark/Chloe  
Rating:M  
Warnings: Violence, sexual situations,  
Spoilers:  
Summary: Au Futuristic Clark is unaware of what happened in Metropolis with Kal-el. Years later, he discovers that not only is Chloe alive but he has two children. In my story the red-k incident happened when they were seniors.

Part 1

Chloe Sullivan-El felt her life was rapidly spinning out of control. Sixteen years ago she made the painful decision of fake her own death and erase the memories of anyone whom knew about her pregnancy and Kal-el. After several attempts to convince Johnathan Kent that Kal-el was still Clark but due to the red kryptonite he was more alien she determined he was never going to except Clark's decision. Kal-el would never let her walk away with his children. Nor was Johnathan Kent ever going to back down the situation become so bad that Johnathan had taken to carrying Kryptonite. So she made a deal with Jor-el to protect her children.

Sipping her steaming coffee, Chloe recalled an argument from earlier that morning.

"Chlo you have allowed enough time to pass" Lois said. She paused a moment knowing the story she had been told about Kal-el. She learned the truth about Clark on the day the twins were born. She knew her cousin loved them both. But the promises Chloe made when the twins were conceived were to Kal-el. In her mind, she imagined that Chloe felt guilty. "He might never be like before…"Lois continued.

"I will not put my children through how Clark Kent will rationalize his actions" Chloe screamed. She could just imagine the shy and apologetic behavior. After all, Clark Kent had not been the alien whom she married through an alien ritual in Metropolis. Not that Chloe was even aware of the trouble she was getting herself into when she tracked down Clark. As far as she was concerned she was helping a friend who happened to be the man she held much deeper feelings for.

_Three months after that night, Chloe was drawn to the caves. The same caves that Clark was obsessing over for months. Her body appeared to have a mind of its own almost as if she was summoned to the caves. Once inside the caves, her body was encased within a bright blue light. As the light encased her body, she heard, " Iam Jor-el father of bare the mark of El as well as carry the offspring of my son Kal-el." _

_Chloe wanted to scream, "Tell me something I don't know." Feeling a strange sensation throughout her body, she hoped this Jor-el was not harming her children. She was unaware that the light was in fact changing her DNA structure. _

_Leaves rustled on the ground with a gust of wind as Clark Kent supersped into the caves. He blinked in surprise when he discovered Chloe suspended in air while her body was encased within a bright blue light. In his mind, he heard, "Kal-el. You chose this woman as your mate. Even marking her with the symbol of the house of El. She carries within her the next generation of the house of El. _

_Clark couldn't help but stare at Chloe while wondering if Jor-el expected a response from him. Deep down, Clark knew he could never face his actions during his red-k trip. All he could remember was the memory of that morning which haunted him. Since his return to Smallville every time he closed his eyes he saw himself making love to Chloe. He had no idea of Kal's actions but had a sinking feeling that all that Jor-el spoke of was due to Kal. He could feel his alien side clawing at him from deep within while looking at Chloe. _

_"Kal"Chloe whispered. _

_Clark felt like his heart was shattering into a million pieces. A gasp slipped past his lips a moment later when Jor-el said, "I can help you my son." He was not aware of what the light was doing to Chloe. He assumed that whatever the light was doing was not good. "Let her go" Clark growled. _

_Jor-el's voice echoed off the cave walls as he responded, "I can not. I am doing what I must to maintain the house of El." _

_Clark assessed the situation wondering how he could free Chloe. Finding no solution, he ran his hands through his black curly hair in frustration. He paced back and forth wondering what the hell he was going to do now. Consciously making his mind up, he said, "Is there a way you can help me be a combination of both Kal and Clark Kent?" After pausing for a moment, he said, "Not the destructive Kal." _

_"Kal-el you try to deny that part of you"Jor-el responded_

Chloe wanted to scream at Clark to stop fighting himself. She could see Kal just underneath the surface. Shaking her head, Chloe breathed in deeply wanting those memories to return to where they were buried.

She was aware that her children, Kali and Kal overheard the argument and hoped that Kali didn't surcome to her curiosity. The results could be disastrous.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT 2

The black silk sheets caressed the muscular body of Clark Kent while he tossed and turned in his king-sized bed. His arms grabbed for the pillow as his mind was in a deep dream state. A groan of frustration filled the room the same tone as the dream.

_His body started to pulse with unquenched desire for__hours before the room echoed with ecstasy. Feeling the warm soft silky body pressing into his own, he slowly opened his eyes. A smirk formed on his lips upon looking down at the woman snuggling into his hard body. Her blonde hair was caressing his chest while her arms wrapped around him tightly. Shifting his body__,__ slightly, he breathed in deeply when his actions made him even more aware of his hardened state. _

_Chloe mumbled in her sleep attempting to snuggle back into his body. His eyes darkened slightly while admiring the marks that now marred her pale silky skin. His large hand slowly caressed the mark of the house of El just above her breast and instantaneously caused a loud whimpered moan to slip past her swollen lips. Her body arched toward him silently begging for his attention._

_His tongue slipped past his lips while his other hand started to tease her hardened nipple. Still deep asleep, Chloe whimpered, "Please Kal."_

_His nostrils were filled with her scent with each passing of his thumb over the hardened nub. Her body was becoming slick with her juices which were__combined with the after__math of their multiple orgasms from earlier. Wanting to taste her he shifted on the bed bringing his mouth to her other breast that was begging to be touched. He slowly caressed the hardened nub before taking her breast completely into his mouth. _

_He continued to tease the hardened nub with his tongue. Smirking against her skin as her moans grew louder. Slipping her breast from his mouth, he pinched the nub between his thumb and forefinger while taking her other breast into his mouth. He teased the hardened nub with his tongue before slowly kissing his way down her body. _

_His hands slipped between her thighs giving him better access to his heart's desire. His fingers slowly slipped along her juicy lips as his nose nudged her swollen clit. Glancing up at her face, he hungrily watched her face. The room filled with her moans and whimpers of frustration while his fingers teased her. He knew exactly what Chloe needed and wanted without her voicing those desires. _

_After a moment, he had enough of teasing her. He slipped two fingers and thrust his tongue deep inside her wet heat. His tongue and fingers thrust fast and hard as he savored her taste. Sensing Chloe was at the edge, he swiftly withdrew his fingers and tongue. A load moan of frustration echoed off the walls as he moved up her body. _

_His hard body covered her soft body -__not the least bit surprised to see that Chloe was now wide awake. Her eyes silently begged him to fill her with his long hard length. In one swift movement, he thrust deeply into her tight wet heat. Capturing her lips, he kissed her hungrily. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist pulling his body tighter into her own. They matched each other thrust for thrust as the room filled with whimpers, moans, grunts and growls of pleasure. As her walls started to flutter around his hardened length he knew his own climax was rapidly approaching. Wanting Chloe to fall over the edge first, he reached between their bodies and brushed his thumb over her clit. Her hips bucked wildly as her body trembled with waves of pleasure. _

"_Kal" Chloe screamed._

_Thrusting harder and faster, his hardened length went deeper as her walls fluttered and gripped him tightly. His body seemed to pulse with pleasure as his balls tightened and then his hot seed was flowing deep into her womb. At the same moment, he screamed, "Chloe."_**  
**

Clark Kent shot straight up in his bed. His heart pounded wildly in his chest and his breath came in pants much like he was hyperventilating. The sheets were tangled all around his sweat-soaked body. A loud moan of frustration slipped past his lips and echoed off the room walls as the silk caressed his hardness. His whole body felt as if it were shaking as he untangled and then tossed the sheets back from his body.

Slowly swinging his legs off the bed, Clark slowly stood up. A moment later, he almost fell to his knees knowing that it was not a dream but a memory.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT 3

Authors note: This part is all the past.

Hours seemed to pass while Chloe was held within the bright light. Clark paced back and forth helpless to do anything to release her. Jor-El continued to remain quiet.

Clark sped across the room catching Chloe in his arms when the light finally released her. Since the night Chloe met Kal she became accustomed to the strange things that happened. Clark shifted slightly letting his eyes move over her body. His eyes double in size as he confirmed Chloe was indeed pregnant with twins.

"Stop x-raying me. Every time I see you lately you do that. It's like you want to confirm your marks are still there" Chloe informed him. She was tempted to laugh when Clark x-rayed her again. His eyes trained directly on the house of El symbol.

The lack of response from her body informed her Kal was not present. After taking the ring off his finger Clark still came to her as Kal. Clark was unaware of any of his or her actions since his return to Smallville. She felt the situation was going to get much worse. Needing to put some space between them, Chloe quickly moved out of his arms.

"Tell me, Clark what the last thing you remember doing with me is" Chloe said.

Clark raised his eyebrow at the emphasize she placed on his name. He could not help but notice the distance she put between them.

"It is a simple question. And I do have a point" Chloe informed him. Clark started to scoot closer to her which caused Chloe to say, "Don't. In my mind I know that Clark and Kal is the same person but my body does not seem to agree." Knowing she would have to elaborate, she added, "That mark is not tingling."

Clark had a sinking feeling Chloe and he had spent time together recently. Breaking the silence, Clark said, "You were not in school today."

"True. Only because someone informed me I did not get enough sleep last night. He flattened two of my tires with heat-vision." Chloe snapped.

Clark ran his hands through his curly hair. She kept telling him about some of his abilities yet he still had not told her his secret. Noticing, Clark was lost in his own thoughts, Chloe decided to simply tell him.

"You brought me dinner last night while informing me that I don't eat enough and spend too much time at the Torch. You don't like me driving back to Metropolis that late" Chloe said. She pulled the key out of his leather jacket pocket and held the key out so he could see it.

Clark noticed for the first time that she was wearing his leather jacket. Before he could ask her about the fact she no longer lived in Smallville she informed him, "You left the jacket at the apartment and you are not getting it back either."

Clark could not remember Chloe moving from her father's house. "When did you move?" Clark asked her. He was almost afraid of the answer she was going to give him.

"Two months ago. After my father caught us having sex and then you informed him I was pregnant" Chloe answered. She left off the part about the ultimatum where she either had an abortion or got out of his house. Clark did not need to know that Kal threatened to kill her father. She assumed that was why Johnathan and Martha Kent did not know yet.

"How came Mr. Sullivan hasn't told my parents?" Clark asked. The expression on her face and the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. "I threatened him didn't I?"

Chloe slowly nodded her head yes. This conversation was making her feel even more tired. Slowly, standing up, she said, "Look as much as I would like to inform you of everything you have done since you came back I am hungry and tired." She turned to leave but Clark was blocking her way. Looking deep into his eyes, she said, "Maybe you should use your super-hearing to listen to all the whispering at school."

Chloe stepped aside to move around him but Clark blocked her from leaving. "Please, Clark I need to go. I promise to talk to you tomorrow." Clark reluctantly stepped aside wondering if she even cared about him. "I love you both. You stupid Kryptonian." Chloe whispered knowing he could hear her.

Clark stared at the cave walls hoping maybe Jor-El would speak to him again. Sighing in frustration, he slowly started to leave the caves. He walked slowly home thoughts plaguing his mind of the conversation he was going to have with his parents. There was a deep feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Slowly opening the door, Clark walked inside of the old farm house. "Mom, Dad, I'm home" Clark said. Moving further into the house, he found his parents sitting at the kitchen table. The first thing Clark noticed was that his father was holding the lead box that contained the Kryptonite. Stepping back slightly, he asked, "What's going on?"

"That is what we would like to know" Jonathan angrily informed him. "Mr. Sullivan was here earlier this afternoon. Do you know what he told us?"

Clark slowly nodded his head yes. "Where is it?" Jonathan asked.

"I swear I don't have Red Kryptonite on me. I don't even know where the ring is." Clark informed him while his eyes focused on the lead box.

Martha placed her hand on Jonathan's shoulder hoping she would get him to stop. "Look Clark you still must be affected by the red kryptonite. Pete informed us of the things you have been doing and saying while in school. So if you just give us the red Kryptonite then your father won't have to use the other." Martha rambled off. She hoped Clark would forgive them for what they were about to do.

Clark stepped further back as anger surged throughout his whole body. "You are going to use Kryptonite on me."

Jonathan nodded his head yes. "If I have to I will start carrying it openly."

Clark could not believe what he was hearing. "Something is happening to me. Yet all you care about is making certain I don't have Red-K. I'm telling you the truth. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you use that on me." His eyes were filled with sorrow as he turned to superspeed out of the house. "If you walk out that door don't come back" Johnathan yelled. It was with a sad heart that Clark replied, "I won't."

Clark stopped at the edge of the farm listening to his parents argue.

"I can't believe you" Martha yelled. She glared at her husband as she continued, "I remember the Red-K infected Clark that wasn't him. He just told you moments before that something was going on with him but no you did not want to listen."

"Clark has not spent one night in his bed in three months. Yet he claims not to know anything that is happening. Sounds like Red-K to me" Jonathan growled. Martha could see the stubbornness set on his face and in his eyes making her aware that arguing was futile. Getting up from the table, she said, "Clark is not human and never has been normal."

"I meant what I said Martha. If you want to see him you better do it elsewhere" Johnathan informed her. Martha gasped in surprise unable to believe what she was hearing. "I'm going to call Chloe and see if she has heard from Clark" Martha said. "You better tell her not to come here either" Johnathan growled.

Martha intended to walk away and let him cool down. She figured if he calmed down then later they could talk again. However, at that moment, something snapped inside of her. The painful memory of losing her baby was too close to the surface. She felt like Jonathan had just threatened Chloe. Turning back around Martha yelled, "Chloe would never do anything to hurt Clark. Even a blind man could see she is in love with him. If you use Kryptonite on her it would probably hurt the baby she is carrying."

"Then Chloe better stay off my farm" Jonathan yelled.

Clark clenched his hands into fists. The next moment, he used superspeed leaving behind the farm house. The only thought on his mind was finding Chloe. After arriving in Metropolis, he walked aimlessly around the city. For some reason Kal had yet to make an appearance and he couldn't find her without him. _She is here. _

Clark climbed the steps two at a time. Upon reaching the door, he frantically knocked. Chloe opened the door slowly. "Clark. What are you doing here? Kal promised me that he would let you figure this out on your own" Chloe rambled. Sighing, she stepped aside and motioned for him to come inside of the apartment.

Closing the door, Chloe walked further in the apartment. "Clark. I have never broken a promise to you. And I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired." Chloe was whisked back into bed with Clark holding her tightly a moment later. "Clark!" Chloe exclaimed. "Go to sleep. I came here of my own free will." Clark informed her.


	4. Chapter 4

PT 4

Later in the night, Clark awoke agitated with the clothes which separated their bodies. Careful not to wake Chloe, he slipped out of the bed. Chloe mumbled in her sleep and reached for him. Getting back into bed, he tried to determine the easiest way to rid her of the skimpy nightgown. Clark wanted nothing separating their bodies nor did he want to wake her.

Chloe looked so peaceful and content with a small smile on her lips. Clark frowned slightly, unable to stop a pang of jealousy. He could not help but wonder if she was dreaming of him or Kal. Deep down, he knew what Chloe told him earlier was correct: Kal was simply a part of him which he buried deeply. His fears were what stopped him.

Clark slowly admired her body while thinking clothing should be outlawed. His eyes fell to his mark and his hands seemed to itch with need to touch it. He slowly ran his finger along the mark and then groaned as sensations coursed throughout his body. Her reaction was instantaneous as her body arched toward his body. Small whimpers slipped past her lips as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Chloe looked deep into his eyes and moaned "Clark…Please…."

Clark loved the way his name rolled from her lips. He couldn't resist pressing slightly harder along his mark. _Mine._ Chloe reached for Clark wanting and needing him desperately. "I…need…" she moaned. Unable to stop himself from smirking, Clark asked, "What do you need, Chlo?" Chloe reached up and slipped her hands into his curly hair. She forcefully brought his mouth to hers and answered, "You!"

Clark kissed her hungrily, feeling like he would never get enough of her. In one swift movement, Clark shifted his body and thrust deep into her body. Her moan of pleasure and his growl of satisfaction mixed as their tongues battled. Clark released her lips now swollen from his kiss. He grunted in pleasure while enjoying how tightly she held him within her.

Chloe thrust her hips upward silently begging him to thrust harder and faster. Clark pulled his hardened length slowly back then just as slowly thrust back inside her tight heat. He was torn between savoring the sensation and thrusting harder and faster. Chloe moaned in frustration. "Stop teasing me…" She swallowed hard when she noticed the evil twinkle in his eyes.

Clark smirked and stilled completely. His eyebrow raised as he asked, "N what ya gonna do?" Chloe tightened her muscles around his hardened length and whispered, "Pay back is a b'tch." Clark slowly pulled his hardened length almost completely out of her then slowly thrust back inside. Chloe thrust her hips attempting to get him to thrust harder and faster. Clark grunted in pleasure while shifting his body so his thrust continued to be slow.

Chloe moaned and whimpered in pleasure. She could feel her climax slowly building within her body. She clenched her muscles around his hardened length while meeting his thrusts. Kissing the side of her neck, he ran his tongue over an old bite mark which caused her to scream, "I'm gonna kick your Kyptonian ass….."

Clark chuckled causing vibrations against her skin. Shifting his body again, he brushed the head of his hard length against her g-spot. Her walls clenched and milked his hardened length as she screamed, "Clark!" Clark growled in pleasure and then groaned in frustration. He wanted to continue the slow pace but felt like he might die from the sensations. Losing the battle, he thrust harder and faster. Her walls continued to clench and milk his hardened length as he sent her over the edge again and again. He felt his balls tighten as he thrust deep inside of her wet clenching heat. She climaxed again bringing him with her as his hot seed flowed deep into her heat. "Chlo…" Clark screamed. He continued to thrust prolonging their orgasms.

Clark rolled their body as not to squash her with his own. They were breathing heavily in attempts to catch their breath. "You know I don't see how I was teasing you" Clark informed her. Chloe looked deep into his eyes, and responded, "Oh… You know damn well you were." Clark chuckled again and shook his head. It was at that moment that waves of nausea flowed through her. Holding her hand up, she said, "Hold that thought." She quickly scrambled out of his arms and scurried off the bed.

"Chlo…"Clark asked dumbfounded. He blinked in surprise when Chloe literally blurred to the bathroom. Chloe clutched the edge of the toilet retching everything she had eaten the night before. Clark walked into the bathroom just as Chloe called for him. Her head was spinning and the waves of nausea were worse. Clark crouched down behind her in an attempt to comfort her.

"I don't know how I did that" Chloe whispered.

Clark continued to run his hand down her back. Not knowing what else to say he responded, "We'll figure it out." Just the mere thoughts of blurring made her stomach do flip flops. "You will have to help me not do superspeed cause the though makes me want to" Chloe said while glancing at the toilet. She hoped the morning sickness would end soon. It was the part she hated the most. Anything could set it off.

Deciding the waves of nausea had passed, Chloe started to stand. She blinked in surprise when Clark growled at her and shook his head. Clark stood and lifted her in his arms. Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. As he looked back into hers, she said, "You know I can walk."

Clark smirked, and said, "True. I wanted to carry you."

Chloe looked away from him and at the clock. "We need to get ready for school." Clark shook his head laying her down in bed. "You are sick" Clark said. Chloe could tell simply by the tone of his voice she would have to get past him to go to school. But that didn't stop her from saying, "I already missed one day."

His eyes narrowed in challenge as Clark informed her, "I'll do more than flatten your tires." As Clark climbed back into bed, Chloe asked, "What's your excuse?" Clark wrapped his arms around her body and snuggled into her. "My excuse is you." Chloe snuggled into him and whispered, "Me…" Clark was completely aware of what she was doing.

"Chlo…"he growled in warning. Chloe giggled, "If you can't behave then maybe you should go to school." Stilling her movement, Clark growled, "I can behave. And if you don't stop you will find out the true meaning of being teased by me." Chloe looked up into his eyes and gulped. His comments about the car tires should have been a warning to her. Clark figured out how to be both Kal and Clark. "Scared?" Clark asked. Chloe shook her head no, and replied, "Never."

Holding Chloe tightly in his arms, he kissed the top of her head then said, "I love you." Chloe shifted enough to look into his eyes, and said, "Love you too. Always have and always will." A serious and stern look over took his handsome face as he said, "Promise me you will never leave me." Not breaking eye contact, Chloe replied, "I promise."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT 5

Martha Kent walked down the halls of Smallville high heading to the principal's office. Clark had never gotten into much trouble in school with the exception of the class ring incident. Turning the knob, she stepped into the office feeling like she was back in high school about to be punished by the principle. Going over to the counter, she asked the secretary, "Could you have my son, Clark Kent come to the office? I need to speak with him."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent but Clark did not come to school today. I spoke with Mr. Kent who informed me that Clark was no longer living in your home. He had no idea where he could be and frankly didn't care" the secretary informed her.

"I see. Would Chloe Sullivan be in school? She might know where Clark is" Martha explained.

The secretary shook her head and said, "No Chloe was absent yesterday too. Principal Reynolds would also like to speak with you about Clark's recent behavior."

Martha nodded her head, afraid of what the principal was going to tell her. "If you will have a seat; I will inform him you're here." Martha turned around and sat down in one of the chairs. _Now I really feel like I'm in high school._

The secretary motioned Martha to enter the office a few moments later. Principal Reynolds stood and extended his hand to her. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kent, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Shaking his hand, Martha responded, "Principal Reynolds, nice to meet you and I couldn't agree more."

They sat down behind his desk and Martha sat in the chair in front of his desk. Her stomach tightened in knots while she waited for him to speak. "There was a rumor floating around the school about Clark and Miss. Sullivan. I discovered recently that it was not simply a rumor but that Miss. Sullivan is indeed pregnant. After calling Clark into my office, he seemed almost proud of the fact" Principal Reynolds informed her.

"My son told me and my husband last night about the pregnancy" Martha replied.

Principal Reynolds nodded his head genuinely pleased that Clark had at least told his parents. "Glad to hear; Clark has also been having issues with his temper. There was an incident with a couple of football players whom Miss. Sullivan was interviewing for the Torch, another incident with Miss. Lang where he had her in tears, and several others."

Martha simply waited to see if he was finished but had a sinking feeling he was just beginning. "Clark also informed all his teachers, me and several others that he wished to be referred to by Kal. Do you know of the reason for this?"

Martha blinked in surprise and then slowly responded, "Clark recently found out that was the name his birth parents gave him."

"I see" Principal Reynolds said.

"I will speak to Clark about everything. If that is all?" Martha replied.

Principal Reynolds nodded and said, "Have a nice day." Getting up from the chair, Martha replied, "You too." She quickly walked out of the principal's office. Once she reached her car she took out her phone and dialed Chloe's number.

Clark glanced at Chloe's cell, "It's my mom." Chloe lifted her head from his chest, and said, "She is looking for you. Answer it." Reaching over, Clark grabbed the phone and pressed the button. "Chloe, would Clark happen to be with you?" Chloe went back to kissing his chest. Her actions cause his voice to be husky as he said, "Mom…"

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay. And to warn you and Chloe to stay away from the farm" Martha said.

Clark bit into his lip as Chloe bit his nipple. "I'm fine…" Clark paused at the feel of Chloe's tongue on his nipple. "I stayed and listened…" Chloe continued to tease him while he was attempting to talk on the phone. "Look Mom we are in Metropolis why don't you call back when you get here" Clark rambled off before shutting the phone off.

Chloe giggled into his chest and slipped her hand around his hard on. "My mom is probably staring at her phone" Clark growled. Looking up at his face, Chloe smirked, and then said, "Pay_back." Clark was getting lost in the pleasure of her hands and mouth. "Huh?"

"My father walked in on us" Chloe snapped. She bit his nipple and then admired the purple mark. "Remind me to thank Jor-El" Her tongue teased the same nipple as she glanced up at him. Clark nodded his head when he seemed to lose coherent thought. Chloe kissed and nipped her way down his chest as her hand continued to squeeze up and down his length.

Chloe reached her desired goal and slipped her tongue out of her mouth. Clark breathed in deeply and clutched his hands into fists. Her tongue slowly moved over his head tasting and teasing him. "Chloe…"Clark growled. Chloe slowly ran her tongue up and down his length mimicking the actions of her hands. And then a moment later, took him completely into her mouth.

Clark grunted and moaned his body on sensory overload. How Chloe was alternating between slow and fast was driving him crazy. "Yes…Chlo…,"Clark screamed as he thrust his hips. He was right on the edge when she slipped him completely from her mouth. "Chloe!" Clark growled. He definitely hated being teased.

Moving up his body, Chloe took him in her hand and slowly thrust downward. She placed her hands on his chest and stilled when his length was completely inside. "Chloe!" Clark groaned. Slowly thrusting up and down, she moaned, "Thought you liked …" At the same moment, Clark thrust his hips upwards angling himself just right. His head brushed against her g-spot causing her to thrust harder.

The room was filled with their combined moans and grunts of pleasure. Her walls clamped around him as he filled her with his hot cum. Their mouths were fused in a heated kiss as they climaxed. Breaking apart for air, they were both breathing heavily. Chloe snuggled into his body as he wrapped his arms around hers. "I could stay like this forever" Chloe mumbled into his chest. Clark ran his hands along her spine and said, "Me too." Then groaned when he remembered his mom would be calling. Chloe couldn't help but giggle.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT 6

Before they left the apartment, Clark informed Chloe that he had no intentions of returning to the farm. He was still annoyed that his father had intended to use Kryptonite on him. His responsibilities were to her and the babies. After the babies were born his training should start with Jor-El.

Chloe and Clark agreed to meet Martha at a café near the Daily Planet. Clark grumbled about her drinking coffee trying to explain to her that she should not have too much caffeine. Chloe rolled her eyes in response. She had cut back on her coffee consumption tremendously.

Clark and Chloe walked into the café hand and hand. Clark slipped his hand from hers once they reached the table. "Don't you dare get me de-caf" Chloe snapped. Clark could tell that she realized that was what he had intended to get her. Waiting at the counter, he could not help but smirk when he heard his mom tell Chloe caffeine was not good for the baby.

Chloe picked at the blueberry scone that Clark got her. Clark raised his eyebrow wondering why she had not touched the coffee. After attempting to take a bite, Chloe pushed both the coffee and plate toward Clark. "I'm suddenly not hungry."

"Morning sickness" Martha asked.

"Why do they call it morning sickness? It should be called all the time sickness" Chloe responded.

Martha understood completely. She watched Clark knowing he still must be upset about last night. Most of his attention was focused on Chloe. At the moment he seemed annoyed with the fact Chloe was not eating. She felt there was something different about how he portrayed himself as well. However, she could not put her finger on exactly what was different.

"Clark, I am sorry about last night" Martha said. She reached for Clark's hand and held it tightly. Clark was not certain how to respond. At first Martha implied that she would use the Kryptonite too. Telling him that she was sorry did not erase that fact. Afraid he might snap at her, Clark just remained quiet.

"I don't agree with your father but I can't stop him either" Martha said sadly. She got the impression from Clark that he had no intention of giving her their address. "If you want to see me I can meet you here or somewhere else" Martha suggested. Clark nodded his head and then said, "I can't help but wonder why you and dad bothered to adopt me."

Martha blinked in surprise. Deep down she knew his statement had merit. After all they had always known Clark was different. "I'm truly sorry we made you feel that way" Martha said. Clark did not want to hurt his mom's but he could not help how he was feeling. "Mom, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just angry and hurt over the whole situation" Clark attempted to explain.

Martha nodded her head in understanding. "I stopped in school today hoping to find you. When I did Principal Reynolds informed me of some of the things you were doing. He warned me that you would be expelled if the threatening behavior did not stop."

Chloe squeezed Clark's hand knowing at the time Kal had free rein. She hoped now he could gain better control over that part of himself. Martha left a few minutes later to drive back to Smallville.

Three weeks later, Chloe was informing Martha what Jonathan said to her. Jonathan basically blamed the whole situation on Chloe. She could not fathom how accepting Clark was her fault. Her hand rest on her slightly swollen abdomen, as she said, "What he really meant was this all happened because I got knocked up."

Martha thought everything would probably be different if Chloe was not pregnant. Chloe could not shake the feeling that Martha believed the same thing as Jonathan. Her intentions were to just help a friend when she found Clark in Metropolitan.

"I did not force Clark to come here. He came here of his own free will" Chloe snapped.

Clark chose that moment to walk into the apartment. Noticing his mom was there, he assumed Chloe had tried talking to his father again. Martha glanced at Chloe before looking back at Clark. His mom's actions told him his suspicion was true. Already knowing what Clark's reaction was going to be, Martha decided it was time for her to leave.

"I'm going to head home" Martha said. Clark looked away from Chloe to focus his attention on her. "Thanks for bringing Chloe home." Clark said huskily. Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip knowing from the huskiness of his voice that Clark was trying to keep his temper in check. Soon as the door clicked closed behind Martha, Clark turned his attention back to Chloe.

"You went to the farm again. Didn't you?" Clark asked accusingly. Not expecting or needing an answer, he walked across the room to Chloe. His voice rose slightly as he continued, "The first time you were only slightly sick. The second time I followed you because I just knew you were going to try to talk to him. You were sick for several days after that."

Clark paced back and forth his hands clenching and unclenching. After her last trip to the farm, Clark had somehow made a connection with their daughter. He inadvertently took her pain which made him sick for several days. Afraid of Chloe's reaction Clark decided to remain quiet. He was afraid she might freak out, though she handled learning about him without a meltdown. The only thing Clark was certain of was that Chloe had to give up the idea of repairing the relationship between his father and him.

After thinking over whether to tell Chloe or keep her in the dark, Clark decided the best thing to do would be to tell her what happened. Chloe could tell Clark was agitated but she believed there was something else that was bothering him. Clark knelt down in front of Chloe and took her hand in his own. Looking deep into her eyes, Clark said, "The last time after you went to the farm when we were lying down, I somehow formed a connection with one of the twins. I don't know how I did this but I also got a feeling that Kryptonite is more harmful to her."

Chloe bit into her bottom lip as tears started to form in her eyes. She was not scared because of his mysterious connection to their daughter. However, Clark feeling Kryptonite could be more dangerous for her did scare her. Brushing the tears from her face, Clark said, "Chlo…" Chloe was tempted to roll her eyes at him knowing he hated to see her cry. Clark was just such a big softy at times. Her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Both girls?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders wishing he could make a connection with the other one. "I don't know" he finally answered. His x-ray vision would not tell him what the sex of either baby was since she was not far enough along. Since Chloe informed him she did not want him x-raying her Clark had not even attempted to peak with his x-ray vision.

According to the calculations Clark figured in a couple more weeks Chloe would be far enough along to tell the sex of the babies. "Guess we will just have to wait" Chloe informed him. Clark was already imagining how their daughter would look just like Chloe. He honestly just wanted both babies to be healthy. "How are you feeling?" Clark asked in concern.

"Better than the last time" Chloe answered. Clark gave her a gentle kiss before looking deep into her eyes. "Even if you get through to my father…That doesn't mean I am going to forgive him. It might take me a long time or I might never forgive him" Clark said with sadness. The sadness in his dark eyes made her heart clench painfully in her chest.

Later that night, Chloe watched Clark sleep. She loved him with all her heart and soul but still believed Clark needed Jonathan in his life. The issue with Kryptonite had her more concerned than earlier today. Even if Chloe stayed away from the farm there was always that chance she would run into Jonathan in town. She knew with all her heart that Clark would protect them. _What if something happens after they are born or while Clark is training? _

Quietly slipping out of bed, Chloe quickly got dressed. Grabbing her keys off the counter, she decided to go speak with Jor-El. She hoped that he could put her mind at ease. While driving to the caves, she wondered if she was wrong.

A short while later, Chloe walked into the caves. Once inside she waited to see if Jor-El would speak to her first. After a few more minutes, Chloe said, "Jor-El I need your help to protect Kal-El and his babies your grandchildren." She only called him Kal-El for Jor-El to understand her. She knew Clark was Kal-El.

Silence and then Jor-El replied, "What makes you believe I have that kind of power."

Chloe rolled her eyes, knowing that Jor-El had made her Kryptonian. "You change my DNA to be like your son." She wanted to scream when Jor-El responded, "True."

"If something happened to me or his babies I don't believe Kal-El could control his rage" Chloe admitted.

"That is why I want Kal-El to do his training" Jor-EL replied.

Chloe was starting to lose her patience. If Clark woke up while she was gone he was going to come looking for her. There were tears in her eyes as she said, "Kal-El will never allow me to leave him with his children." Her hand lay protectively over the twins almost afraid that Jor-El might take them from her.

There was a long silence before Jor-El informed her, "I will help you, Chloe Sullivan-El. But my help does have conditions."

Chloe swallowed praying that condition was not to give up her babies. She waited anxiously for Jor-El to inform her of the conditions. Her pulse quickened as Jor-El informed her, "When my grandchildren develop their gifts you must bring them to the fortress to train."

Chloe looked down at her swollen abdomen and replied, "They already have super strength." The first time one of the twins kicked her she came to that conclusion. She believed that was why Jor-El changed her DNA.

"If I had not changed your DNA Kal-El's son would kill you at his birth. Though emotions to me are of a nuisance my son genuinely loves you. If his memories were erased and he believed you were dead Kal-El can fulfill his destiny" Jor-El informed Chloe.

Tears started to roll down her checks while she listened to Jor-El. Chloe did not want to do this to Clark but was afraid of what would happen. "I don't see another choice." Chloe whispered.

Chloe walked out of the caves and back to her car. Her heat beat painfully in her chest while driving back to Metropolis. She couldn't help but wonder if Clark would ever forgive her for what she was about to do. Opening the door, Chloe went inside of the apartment. Going over to the bed, Chloe instantly noticed that Clark was gone. Falling onto the bed, her body shook as she was crying hysterically.

The next morning, Martha and Jonathan turned on the news. Martha yelled, "Clark!". Clark woke up dazed feeling like something was wrong. His head pounded like he had a migraine which was very unusual since he only ever got sick if Kryptonite was involved. His super hearing picked up the news broadcast "… and in local news: a tragic accident claimed the life of a Smallville high school teen, Chloe Sullivan."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT 7

Chloe shook her head trying to clear the memories. Her mind felt as if she were stuck in a time loop of past memories. The memories of all her happy times with Clark did not surprise her. It was sixteen years ago today that she went to Jor-El. In four months her children would be turning sixteen.

Several times over the years Chloe considered going to Clark. She always came to the same conclusion, Clark would hate her. _I broke my promise to him._ Tears rolled down her face, her shoulders shook, and her body trembled. She wanted to go to Clark so badly but felt there was no point since Kal-El was the one who noticed and took an interest in her. Clark Kent had always been in love with Lana Lang. Chloe was always the girl that Clark never noticed. She did not want their children to be the reason he chose her.

Chloe wanted her children to have a relationship with Clark. However, she wanted her children nowhere near Jonathan Kent. Especially her son, Kal, the irises of his eyes was red when he was born. Further testing revealed that Red-K was in his blood. The league helped her with documents for a rare blood disorder that caused the color change of his irises. So if anyone ever asked who wasn't family they would just rattle off the fancy name and the person would find the disease if they looked it up.

There were other differences of her son in comparison to his father, though she knew that it was Kal-El on Red-K who had fathered him. She believed the ring had somehow infected their son. However, this form of Red-K did not free his inhibitions nor did it make him destructive. The Red-K was simply a part of his body. Kal was not allergic to the green Kryptonite.

Clark was right about Kali's reaction being more severe than his own. The first time Kali got exposed to green Kryptonite her eyes had started to bleed. Then for weeks afterwards, she was tired and sore as if all the energy were drained from her body.

Some of their abilities were the same as Clark's while they possessed a few either he didn't have or had yet to develop. They had the super speed, super strength, super hearing, invulnerability, telekinesis, telepathy, and teleportation. They referred to their abilities as the three S'ses and the three T's. Along with one, they dubbed the twin thing which was where they could combine their abilities by simply touching; Twins twice as powerful and twice as deadly if they chose the wrong path. Chloe sometimes wondered if Jor-El had known about this ability.

Chloe wondered if the telepathy might be an El or family gift. Even Lois could hear Kal and Kali telepathically. Chloe often thought her children were the ones who formed the telepathic connection. The fact Lois was wrapped around Kal's little finger was well known.

_After a long hard delivery, Lois cleaned up Kali who weighed six pounds and ten ounces with a length of nineteen inches. After wrapping Kali in the blanket, she handed her to Chloe. As Chloe looked her daughter over, she thought Kali looked like her but with Clark's eyes. While nursing Kali, Chloe thought_ _about how much she wished Clark was with them. However, Chloe knew Clark was training at the fortress._

_Lois cleaned up Kal. He weighed eight pounds and eleven ounces with a length of twenty-two inches. After she wrapped Kal in a blanket, Lois noticed his eyes. Kal was holding her finger with his hand and staring directly into her eyes. Sitting down next to Chloe, Lois said, "Not that he's not gorgeous but his eyes are different." At the same moment his grip tightened on her little finger. _

"_Red-K" Chloe whispered. She couldn't help but notice that Kal looked exactly like his father. "Jesus, Chlo does he already have super strength cause he's gonna break my finger!" Lois exclaimed. At the exact same moment, his grip lessened but he still held firmly to her little finger. "Kal already has you wrapped around his little finger" Chloe informed her. She could have sworn her son smirked. Lois obviously agreed when she asked, "Did Kal just smirk at me?"_

Chloe still believed that everything that happened to Clark happened because her finding him in Metropolis. It all started here in Metropolis maybe it should end here. It was ironic that Chloe and his children were in the very city which Clark called his city. Chloe was unaware that at the same moment she was pondering the past that Clark was getting back his memory.

Once Clark was certain, he could maintain his own body weight. He walked across the bedroom heading toward the bathroom. A groan of frustration filled the room and seemed to echo of the walls. Clark could not recall the last time his body was this sexually frustrated. His eyes flashed amber as his heat vision almost went off on its own accord. His blood boiled with anger as he realized someone had messed with his memories.

Closing the bathroom door, Clark wondered how many of his memories were missing. Reaching into the tub, he turned on the cold water. Stepping into the shower, he turned on the spray and closed the shower curtain. As the cold water cascaded over his body, he thought, _'Doubt this will help'_. His large hand gripped the metal bar and started to crush it as vivid images from several years ago bombarded his mind.

_Clark was standing in an apartment with a large bed covered in blue silk sheets which was not far from large glass sliding doors. The sliding glass doors lead to a small balcony from which the city of Metropolis could be seen. In his memory, he was currently standing near the end at a table and blue leather chair. His hands were gripped tightly on Chloe's shoulders. _

_Shaking Chloe, Kal-El yelled, "Get out." He started to forcefully push her toward the door and angrily gets in her face. Chloe pushes Kal-El back away from her then angrily yells, "I don't even know who you are anymore." Kal-El gets right in her face and yells, "Get out." Chloe glares at Clark making no move to leave the apartment. _

_Suddenly Kal-El says, "I'll give you to the count of five." His eyes move admiringly over her body from head to toe. "If you are still here when I get to five I can do whatever I want to you" Kal-El informed her. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran along his bottom lips at the same moment, he used his x-ray vision. His black jeans were already incredibly tight from her scent filling his nostrils. His body ached more and more to be with her with each passing second. Kal-El could feel Clark's buried feelings for her. This will teach you to deny who you are._

Clark groaned in frustration as his hand broke the metal bar into millions of pieces. Breathing in deeply, Clark smelled the faint scent of vanilla. His hardened length pulsed with unquenched desire and need. Clark was almost afraid to see what Kal-El was going to show him next.

_Chloe watched Kal-El wondering what was wrong with Clark. Not about to give up on him, she stood her ground. She thought to herself, _'What is Clark going to do to me?'_ Suddenly Kal-El advanced on her saying, "Five, four, three, two, one." To himself, he thought, 'Mine'._

_The next moment Chloe was in his arms with her back pressed against the wall. She gasped in surprise when Kal-El pressed his hard lean muscular body into her body making her fully aware of his hard-on. His mouth covered hers demanding access. Kal-El slipped his tongue into her mouth in a deep intimate kiss making Chloe moan in pleasure. Her blood felt like it was on fire with a desire for Kal-El which could only be extinguished by him._

_Kal-El released Chloe long enough to allow her to take in breath. Stepping back slightly, he took in the sight before him. Her lips were now swollen from his kisses while her eyes had darkened slightly with desire. His x-ray vision took a peak at what was underneath her clothes again. Suddenly, his x-ray vision went deep almost as if he sensed something. A large smirk formed on his face as he noticed Chloe was ovulating. _

Clark fell to his knees overcome with the emotions flooding his mind and body. His hard length pulsed in response to the muffled moans. His blood boiled with hunger for her which increased when he saw she was ovulating. His training taught Clark that when a Kryptonian male found his mate they could sense when she was in heat.

_Chloe attempted to force her legs to work. The looks Kal-El was giving Chloe made her limbs feel weak, almost like Jell-O. Stepping forward again, Kal-El pressed his hard-on into her body again; His teeth nipped her rapidly beating pulse. A loud moan of pleasure filled the room, as Chloe thrust her hips against him. Kal-El growled in pleasure, and then bit slightly harder. Chloe grasped his shoulders while her body reached to him. Her panties were so wet she imagined her juices would run down her inner thighs. _

_Kal-El smirked against her skin as her vanilla scent teases all of his senses. His tongue slowly moves over the bite mark in an attempt to sooth the sting. Lifting his head, Kal-El admired the mark that now marred her pale skin. "First of many" Kal-El informs her huskily. Her eyes grew wide as Kal-El ripped the clothes off her body. "How did you?" Chloe asked in wonderment._

_Instead of answering her, Kal-El smirked. His finger traced a symbol on her upper left breast. Concentrating his heat vision, Kal-El warned, "Hold still or this will hurt worse." Chloe wondered what Clark meant. Her eyes doubled in size as his eyes color turned amber then two beams came from his eyes. A scream tore past her swollen lips as the beams connected with the flesh of her upper left breast. The heat was overwhelming and the pain made her eyes roll back in her head. Her body trembled as the pain coursed throughout her body making her feel faint. Kal-El breathed in deeply and then slowly blew against the El symbol in a soothing measure. _

Back in the present, Clark lost control of his heat vision. He was helpless to stop the flow of two beams of amber from his eyes. The water in the tub sizzled from the heat causing steam to rise into the air. His body trembled uncontrollably as he slipped onto his naked butt. Unable to do anything to stop the visions, he leaned his head back against the tiles and grunted in frustration.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT 8

_Kal-El felt his heart clench in his chest when tears rolled down her checks. He could not help but wonder why he cared. He slowly brushed the tears away from her cheeks. Deep down, Kal-El knew he had true feelings for Chloe. His lips slowly kissed along her collarbone to the branded mark of El. Chloe gasped as the sensation of pain was replaced with a new sensation of pleasure. Her body tingled with desire as she felt the wetness between her thighs. Earlier when Kal-El touched her, Chloe was excited but now his touch intensified her desire and need. Chloe felt she might die if relief did not come to her body soon. _

_Chloe felt an overwhelming need to touch Kal-El. Her hands slipped into his curly black hair inciting a growl of pleasure from him. The sensation her small hands caused made Kal-El's body pulse in response. The desire to claim Chloe completely pumped through his veins while wanting to discover how many different moans he could incite from her pouty lips if he took his time with her body. _

_Kal-El breathed in deeply, letting her sweet scent filled his nostrils and lungs. Her scent was so intense that he felt he could taste her desire. The mere thought of tasting Chloe made him lick his lips in anticipation. A loud growl filled the room as her body trembled against him. Chloe wondered if somehow Clark had slipped her a drug since her mind was spinning from the responses his hands and mouth were evoking within her body. _

_Kal-El thought her skin felt like silk underneath his hands. Her taste was sweet with a bit of spiciness. He believed that her taste matched the fire of her personality. Her snide remarks always made him smirk. However, it was his opinion that she talked way too much. Her mouth and tongue could be put to much better use than forming words. "Clark…" Chloe moaned._

Clark groaned in frustration. The sound of his name being moaned from her lips pulled at his rapidly heating heart. He bit into his lip, the force would have caused a human to bite through their own lip. Even with impenetrable skin, Clark felt the force of his teeth against his bottom lip. His hardness jumped in response to hearing his name and his balls tightened to the point of pain. His hips thrust uncontrollably as his cock pulsed.

Several inaudible curses mingled with the sound of the water as his hot cum shoot from the large mushroom head onto his well-toned abs. Clark was aware that his climax gave him no real relief - if anything it made him harder. His hands clenched into fists by his sides knowing his release was far from over.

_Lifting his head, Kal-El looked into her eyes and growled, "Kal." He did not want her to call him Clark again. Chloe noticed how his eyes sparkled with a red rim of devilishness. The bad boy wreaked havoc on her body but her heart already belonged to Clark. A soft whimper escaped her mouth telling Kal-El she wanted his lips to caress her again. "Please…"Chloe begged. _

_Raising his left eyebrow slightly, Kal-El asked, "What's my name?" _

"_Please…"Chloe begged stubbornly. She refused to give Kal-El the answer he wanted instead she thrust her hips against him in a grinding motion. Her actions made his jeans feel like a second skin that squeezed his hot flesh. His lips brushed against her earlobe before nibbling and then whispering, "Teasing you for hours will give me great pleasure." _

_Never would Kal-El admit that he wasn't certain tease her for hours would be a possibility without extreme frustration to his own body. "Clark…" Chloe whimpered. She bit into her bottom lip when his snarl and growl permeated her brain. _

Clark continued to tremble underneath the flow of cold water. His body no longer felt it. However, the heat of his flesh caused the cold water to react and become warm against his skin. He breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled in a fruitless attempt to calm himself.

_Kal-El kissed and licked at the skin of her neck. His ears filled with the mewing sounds she made with each touch of his tongue. The wetness of her heat soaked through the denim of his jeans making him want to blur out of his clothing. Her hands itched to caress his skin as Chloe tugged at his silk shirt. The offending material slipped over his muscular shoulders to fall to the floor at their feet._

_Chloe's hands slowly and gingerly ran over the muscles of his back. Her fingers caressed his spine enjoying the smoothness of his skin. A smile formed on her lips as Kal-El's body trembled in response._

Clark whimpered when there was a chill against his muscular back. He could feel her cool soft hands caressing his heated skin. His head fell back against the cool tiles while he felt the ecstasy of her touch.

_Kal-El wanted Chloe to caress his body, to not leave a place untouched. Chloe was unaware that her touch was claiming his body as hers. His right hand took her right breast into his hand and gently massaged the flesh. Her nipple tightened into a hard nub from the teasing ministrations. Wanting Chloe to make more of those cute noises, he slowly teased the hardened nub with his thumb. _

Clark could feel her breast in his hand. He clenched and unclenched his right hand before glancing down at it. The center of his palm radiated with a burning sensation where her nipple had hardened against him. The fingerprint of his thumb held a tingly sensation. His ears filled with the sounds she was mewing. "Oh god…"Clark groaned. The sensation moved from his fingers to his tongue. He swallowed involuntarily suddenly dying of thirst while his sense of smell wrapped him in vanilla.

_Kal-El slowly teased the hard nub with the tip of his tongue. His other hand cupped and then massages her left breast making the nibble tighten into a tight nub. "Ohhh…" Chloe moaned. His mouth and hands switch back and forth between her breasts alternating between licking, sucking, and nipping. Her hands slipped into his long curly black hair to massage his scalp while holding him against her burning flesh. _

_Chloe whimpered when her hands slipped from his hair as Kal-El slowly kissed a trail down her over her stomach. After kneeling down at her feet, Kal-El glanced up at her. Her lips were swollen from his kisses; there was a small bite mark at her rapidly beating pulse, his mark on her upper left breast, and a small bite mark just below the hard nipple of her right breast. _

_Chloe trembled at the intensity in his dark eyes and moaned at the warm of his breath just inches away from where she desired him most. She felt as if Kal-El was waiting for something from her before he continued. "You smell so good. Bet you taste even better" Kal-El said huskily. Involuntarily Chloe thrust her hips forward silently begging him to do as he teased. _

_His forefinger ran along her outer lips and Kal-El teasingly said, "You're so wet. Is this all for me?" Chloe nodded her head and silently begged him with her eyes. Slipping only the tip past her lips, Kal-El teased, "For someone who is always talkin' you awfully quiet now." He slowly pulled his finger back and ran the tip along her outer lips again. His eyebrow rose slightly while he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. _

_Chloe moaned loudly in frustration wanting to feel more of his hands and mouth. His teasing tongue made Chloe want to feel his tongue where his finger was currently stroking her. "Yes…Kal…all yours…"Chloe screamed in frustration. _

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

PT 9

Several curses echoed off the tiles in tub. Clark clenched his right hand. A loud cracking noise echoed in his ears as his fist came down on the edge of the porcelain tub. The force of his hand causes the porcelain to crumble into bits.

_Kal-El thrust his finger slowly into her wet heat. The tightness surrounding his finger made him growl as he was reminded of his hardness. "So tight…So wet…" Kal-El says against her mound. He smirks against her when Chloe moans loudly. The tip of his tongue runs along her outer lips while he thrusts his finger in and out. _

"_More…Please…"Chloe begs him. Kal-El thrusts two more fingers into her wet heat along with his tongue. Chloe slips her hands back into his curly hair holding him firmly against her. "Mmm…"Kal-El moans pleasantly pleased with her action. His tongue and fingers thrust harder and faster getting quickly into a rhythm. As her walls start to flutter around his tongue and fingers, Kal-El nuzzles the tight bundle of nerves with his nose._

_Chloe screamed in ecstasy as her hips thrust against his face. Kal-El hungrily drank her juices noticing the slightly spicy flavor. Her knees became weak and she slumped against him. Kal-El slowly slipped his tongue and fingers from her fluttering heat. Chloe watched him with hooded eyes as Kal-El licked her juices from his fingers. A moment later, her eyes flew wide open as Kal-El burred from the floor to hold her in his arms. _

_Holding Chloe tightly in his arms, Kal-El wrapped her arm around his check. Cradling Chloe against his chest, Kal-El said, "Watch this." Chloe blinked in surprise as everything around her blurred. She found herself on the cool silk sheets of the bed a moment later. She looked across the room to where Kal-El was standing. Her mind was reeling trying to determine how they had gotten to the bed. _

"_How did you?" Chloe asked. She watched in awe as Kal-El went into superspeed again. She thought, _'no way'_. Kal-El stood at the end of the bed finally free of the offending jeans. "Scared?" Kal-El asked. Chloe shook her head. Kal-El looked deep into her eyes seeing the reflection of awe and wonderment. _

The tears slowly started to fall from Clark's eyes. They rolled down his checks to mix with the cold water. Her eyes showed how she accepted him completely even before knowing his entire secret. His stomach clenched tightly in knots.

_Chloe swallowed hard while her eyes drank in the sight before her. They became larger at the sight of his hardness. His cock jumped in response to her eyes being trained on him. Kal-El raised his eyebrow while walking closer to the bed. "I don't think you will fit" Chloe informed him. She looked deep into his eyes as Kal-El slowly climbed onto the bed. _

"_Sure__.__ I will" Kal-El replied huskily. Crawling up her body, he covered her body with his. He trailed kisses along her neck until he reached her ear and then whispered "You were made for me. We were written in the stars long ago." Her wet heat was calling to him as their bodies pressed closely together. Kal-El placed the weight of his body on his hands. Chloe moaned loudly as the head of him brushed against her wet outer lips._

_Kal-El slowly thrust forward inch by inch filling her. "So tight…" he groaned. His eyes flashed red when he felt her hymen. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to thrust deep within her, to claim what was rightfully his. He bit his bottom lip forcing himself to thrust slowly. Chloe wrapped her legs tightly around his hips wanting him completely inside of her. _

_He brought his mouth to hers. Their mouths met in a hungry kiss and then he thrust forward completely to break through the final barrier which separated them. Her whimper of pain was muffled by his mouth. Kal-El filled her so completely Chloe found herself wondering if they had been indeed made for one another. _

_He broke the kiss and breathed in deeply. Chloe also breathed heavily while watching him with hungry, tear-filled eyes. The tears were not from the pain but the tenderness. His thumb brushed them away as he waited for her to adjust to him. "Never like to see you cry" Kal-El said huskily. _

Clark could not breathe at the realization that Chloe tamed the Red-K infected part of himself. His head ached as much as the tight pain in his chest. He wondered when the images would stop. He already felt like it was Kryptonite washing over his hot skin instead of water.

_Chloe could not help but smile. "Did you always want me?" Chloe whispered. Her voice was so low that without his super hearing Kal-El might not have heard her. The tone of her voice indicated that she almost could not believe he wanted her. "Always, from the moment I laid my eyes on you." he answered huskily. A memory of Chloe kissing Clark when she was thirteen came into his mind. _

_Her heat beat faster at the realization that Kal-El wanted her. "You had no idea how right you were when you kissed me" he informed her. Chloe thrust her hips slightly knowing Kal-El had been purposely waiting. His grunts of pleasure echoed off the windows and walls of the apartment as he slowly pulled his hard length almost all the way out of her wet heat. Then he slowly thrust forward filling her again completely. _

_Chloe ran her nails down his back and wrapped her legs around his hips tighter. She matched him trust for thrust. Her body enjoyed the immense pleasure which Kal-El was responsible for. "Kal…" Chloe screamed as her walls started to flutter around him. He growled as her walls milked him tightly. His thrusts picked up momentum as his desire increased. He wanted to feel her walls grip him even tighter and her juices coating him. _

_Chloe screamed as her walls clamped hard around him. as the head brushed against her g-spot. Kal-El thrust deeply inside of her as his balls tightened signaling his own pending release. "Chlo…" he screamed. His hips thrust uncontrollably as his cock pulsed and then his hot seed flowed into her waiting womb. At the same moment, he looked deep into her eyes and growled, "Mine!" Chloe could feel every fiber in her being respond to him as she screamed, "Yours!"_

Clark screamed, "Mine!" His body trembled as his hips thrust uncontrollably. His balls tightened painfully as his hot cum shot from the head. His shoulders shook and he could not stop the tears from falling again. He knew the moment those words were spoken that Chloe had become his mate.

_Kal-El slowly slipped from within in warmth and rolled their bodies. Chloe snuggled into him enjoying the warmth and closeness. He ran his large hand tenderly down her spine. He focused his x-ray vision deep within her body to witness the sperm breaking slowly through her egg. A smirk formed on his lips as he focused once again on Chloe. _

"_Sleep. This was just one round of many" he said huskily. His semi-erect member started to harden again. Knowing Chloe needed some rest first, he chuckled slightly. Suddenly a vision of Lana Lang popped into his mind. In an instant his member went soft as if it were trying to shrivel away at the mere thought of being with her. "Over my dead body!" Kal-El growled. _

The vision of Lana made Clark gasp in surprise. He did not have to look down to know his body agreed with the flash in his mind. His member was completely limp. Slowly turning around, Clark turned off the cold water. He sat there in the cold tub for several moments afraid if he stood his legs would not support his weight.

His legs did feel weak when Clark finally stood. Opening the shower curtain, Clark grabbed a towel off the bar. He shakily stepped out of the tub. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he slowly started to walk back toward the bedroom. There, his eyes fell upon the bed knowing sleeping was not on the agenda. Those had only been the beginning of his Red-K memories with Chloe that night.

Reaching the bed, Clark realized the dream had been when his daughter was conceived. Un-wrapping the towel from his waist, Clark let it simply fall to the ground. Slowly, lying down on his back, Clark stared at the ceiling while thinking, _'Tonight is going to be a long night'_.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Staring at the ceiling Clark lost track of time. As he rolled onto his stomach he thought, 'Maybe this will end.' The instant the cool silk touched his lower extremities, he moaned in frustration. 'Not again' he thought while assuming Chloe slept in the past memories.

_Unable and unwilling to wait, Kal-El started to kiss along her neck. His hand ran along her side in a slow teasing fashion. Grasping gently but firmly, he lifted her leg over his hip and then shifter his body into hers. Chloe snuggled closer to him. Her eyes flew open when his member pressed against her core. _

"_I could get used to waking like this" Chloe said dreamily. Their tongues battled while their bodies became one. Kal-El set the pace of their joining purposely keeping the rhythm slow but steady. Chloe had a sneaky suspicion to why he was maintaining the slow pace. "Kal…" Chloe begged._

In an attempt to alleviate the pressure Clark rolled onto his back. He attempted to focus on other aspects of his relationship with Chloe; but nothing stopped the flashes. "Is it possible to be jealous of myself?" he grumbled.

_Kal-El shifted their bodies so his was covering her own. "Mmm…" Chloe moaned. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, her hands slid down his back to grip his muscular buttocks. She could feel every inch of him but the slow pace was torturous. _

_Noticing a slight blush on her cheeks, Kal-El stilled. Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip. Her hand gently caressed his cheek as she said, "I'm not sore." _

His heart beat faster knowing exactly what Chloe meant. 'Did Kal-El ever tell her that she was his first?' His first everything; besides the immense hunger and frustration Clark now felt anger rise. 'She will be in pain when I get my hands on her.'

_The room smelled like sex. Chloe snuggled into his arms having lost count of the number of climaxes. Kal-El ran his hand teasingly along her spine. Still wanting answers, Chloe looked deep into his eyes and asked, "You promised you would explain." _

_Kal-El hoped when Chloe knew the whole truth she would not bolt. 'Not that she would get far' he thought before answering, "Not from around here." Shifting her body, Chloe tried to ignore the immediate response from his body. A sweet smile formed before she replied, "No, you're from Smallville." Kal-El snickered before responding, "No. I'm not even from this planet."_

_Chloe saw sincerity in his reddish eyes. "Krypton was my home planet. The meteor shower hid my ship" Kal-El informed her. Chloe had believed Clark was one of the meteor infected. "Is that why you suddenly insist your name is Kal-El?" Chloe asked. Kal-El toyed with class ring._

There was wonderment in her eyes at the discovery of Clark being an alien. Chloe annihilated his deepest fear of rejection. Tears formed in his eyes while his heart over flowed with love for her. However, the love did not out weight the anger at the surface of his mind.

"_I'm still Clark. The ruby is actually red meteor rock or red kryptonite. Pieces of my home planet that suppress my inhibitions" Kal-El informed her. Seeing the unspoken question in her eyes, he continued, "Clark has locked away his feelings for you." _

"_Are you sure?" Chloe asked. She reached for his hand and touched the ring. Kal-El blinked in surprise when the Red-K reacted to her touch. A strange sensation rushed through her veins and directly to her womb. 'There is no way that I am pregnant and his ring affected me. Is there?' Chloe wondered. _

_She was unaware that Kal-El wondered the same thing. "Take the ring off" Chloe demanded. Instead of doing it, he removed her hand and responded, "If you want to know all of my secrets; the ring stays." Clark would be too scared to tell her himself. Chloe was torn between knowing his secret and desire to be with Clark. But she was also afraid that he – Clark – would reject her. After all, in his eyes she was only his best friend. _

_Kal-El felt Clark attempt__s__ to claw his way through the Red-K to finalize the claim. "Clark wants you so badly he is drowning."_

Recollecting his internal battle with Kal-El had him breathing heavily. A deep internal instinct drove him to push Kal-El away from her. Clark wanted to be the one to make her wreath in pleasure while finalizing their claim on her. A need so powerful that Clark felt he was drowning.

Clark was aware Chloe knew everything including his weaknesses. A sudden weight on his finger where he wore the ring caused him to look down at his hand. There was a twirling motion which made him believe Kal-El planned to keep him locked away from her. After all, when the memories started to return to him the very first one was of the moment he claimed Chloe. Despite his anger, that memory made him ache to forget everything and claim her again. The next words he heard made Clark panic.

"_Chlo… if you allow your fear to get the better of you, hope Clark is stronger than me" Kal-El stated. He cradled her in his arms so that one of his large hands lay against her abdomen and the other was snug against her breast. Kal-El held her body tightly against him as he allowed sleep to overtake him._

Clark was aware the statement made to Chloe was not a threat but a promise. He surmised the flash of memories from that night were finally over. Yet an impression hung stagnant in the room that something else was about to happen. Abruptly the irises of his eyes itched but then turned to a familiar sensation one that reminded him of Red-K. 'But that is not possible, 'he thought at the same instant of a familiar ache and burn on his muscular chest. 'No. Kal-El we do this together.'

Long ago, Clark had accepted that Kal-El was a part of himself. In truth Chloe was the main reason he accepted and stopped fighting his nature. Until his memories started to return, he believed that his training with Jor-El was when the integrations happened. However, now he understood that was not the case.

Clark tossed the sheet from his body and slowly sat up. After standing, he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Switching on the light, he walked over to the mirror with a pending sense of dread. He was almost afraid to discover what his reflection would reveal to him. A loud gasp filled the room as he studied his reflection. His hands shook slightly before grasping the edges of the sink then quickly let go afraid of the strength he would inflict upon the porcelain.

The flashes of memory were child's play compared to the bombshell of his reflection. The irises of his eyes were streaked with red; however, he felt none of the homicidal tendencies that Red-K tended to bring out in him. He closed his eyes and then slowly opened them hoping that his reflection was a trick of his mind. However, they remained unchanged.

Instantly, he realized Chloe inadvertently pushed Red-K into his son's body. Every time afterwards that they were together, he absorbed the Red-K into his system. The ramifications made him feel dizzy with what that implied for his son. He was unaware that the reason for his red eyes was more complicated.

Once back in his bedroom, Clark quickly dressed in a pair of black jeans, black t-shirt and black work boots. Sitting down, he tied the laces and then glanced toward the balcony. He contemplated his options; wondering if he should wait to confront Chloe until all his memories returned. Standing up, he walked across the room to slip on his leather jacket. Opening the balcony door, he stepped out and looked around the city he considered to be his.

Not too far from Clark's apartment, his son Kal grumbled to himself. At twelve Kal's telepathic ability became stronger. Now besides his ability to speak mentally, he could read, control, and alter perception. Around the same time another ability started to develop that was directly connected to it. His empathic ability played havoc on his emotions especially when his mom got overly emotional. At first he could read her thoughts without even trying then he could feel her emotions. However, instead of sympathizing with his mom he felt overloaded by the emotions.

Instead of telling Chloe about what was happening he avoided her. Tired of finding Kal crashed on her couch in the middle of the night, Lois had moved to a two bedroom apartment. She was thankful Kali had yet to develop either of the issues that Kal possessed because the two of them together were hard for her to handle.

Chloe was aware of the times that Kal snuck out of the house. The last time she argued with him about it Kal mentioned living with his dad. He felt telling her about another ability of his would burden her with more regrets. Her reaction was worse than he anticipated making him feel awful for the suggestion. She did not understand that he needed his dad to help him with his abilities.

Kal growled sensing his father's turmoil. He could feel the emotions coming off his father just as strongly as when he was around his mom. Super speeding into a pair of black jeans and t-shirt, he grabbed his father's black leather coat. In one swift movement, he opened the window, and took off in flight. He loved flying but always believed teleportation was a much quicker form of transportation.

Something compelled Clark to focus his attention on the building a short distance away from the building he lived in. He blinked in surprise when there was a sudden blur of figure dressed in black that jumped from the window before shooting into the sky. The movement was so fast he almost missed it. Attempting to track the blur, he took off into the sky after it. Quickly discovering whatever he was following was definitely fast.

'There is no way that could be one of my children. They could not possibly fly yet. I could not fly at their age. Chloe lives on the other side of Metropolis and my kids should be in bed' Clark thought to himself. He was unaware that Kal learned to fly at the age of three. Kali took to the sky a few moments after her brother.

Kal felt the emotions following him into the sky. Turning his head slightly he glanced over his shoulder and focused his vision. His assumption had been right about who was following. Not in the mood to deal with the emotions troubling his dad, he flew faster. His father's reaction to him being out in the middle of the night would not be good either. Clark believed to be closing in on the object when suddenly it was gone.

'_She still won't go to him.'_ A voice in Kal's head said.

'_Kali stay out of my head. I have a headache.'_

'_You wouldn't if you used your empathic ability.'_

Kal wanted to scream at his sister that his real issue was an ability of the mind. Kali sighed knowing better than anyone how stubborn her little brother could be. She was twenty minutes older and took great pleasure in reminding him of that. She decided it was best to change the subject.

'I'm going back to sleep which is what you should be doing. We do have school you know'

'Doesn't your super human mentality make school boring?' Kal asked her.

'Huh?'

'Oh that's right that's another we don't share' Kal informed her before blocking his connection to her. His sister was weaker than him which at times like this when he was overwhelmed by his powers he was envious. He wished that blocking his ability would be as simple as blocking the connection with her. He slowed down just before reaching the fortress. Pulling a small Red-K pebble out of his pocket, he idly played with it while waiting to see if Jor-El acknowledged him.

"Kal, my grandson what troubles you?"Jor-El asked

Absently, dropping the pebble, Kal replied, "Same old same old. And my headaches are getting worse."

He wanted to roll his eyes knowing what Jor-El's response would be.

"The headaches are from your refusal to use your empathic ability. With the proper training you could control your ability." Jor El said.

His lack of trust in the AI showed through the misinformation given about the headaches. He feared the AI would want him to enhance the gift for the wrong purposes. Deep down his reasons for coming here were always tied to his father. His fear of his father's reaction was what prevented him from seeking out his help. Sensing his father, he was tempted to remain out in the open.

Clark could have sworn that the fortress was lit up a moment before he landed. He knew from experience that the inside would be like the artic unless the visitor was family.

"Jor-El was someone here?" Clark asked before growling in frustration.

Jor-El would only answer him if he chose to acknowledge Clark. A red glimmer caught his eye, squatting down Clark picked up the small red pebble. The moment Clark held the pebble up to the light was the moment Jor-El chose to respond.

"Kal-El, my son what is bothering you?" Jor-El asked

The anger and frustration Clark was feeling became stronger with each passing moment. Unconsciously, he slipped the pebble into his pocket fully aware that though active this Red-K would not affect him. "I want to know why!" Clark screamed at Jor-El.

Clark glanced toward the entrance upon hearing another heartbeat. Starting to walk to the exit, he was compelled to look back. He blinked in surprise upon seeing Jor-El was in an actual form.

"You must understand my son. That I did what I did to ensure the safety of the house of El" Jor-El informed him.

"That sounds familiar - must be in my lost memories" Clark ranted.

Jor-El sighed before continuing, "The decision Chloe Sullivan-El made was not made lightly. She blamed herself for what was happened and about things that would happen. Some events she tried to prevent still came to pass for which she blames herself even though they were unavoidable."

"Destiny" Clark growled.

"Chloe Sullivan has always been your destiny. Kal-El, she believed in you while accepting that you are Kyptonian. You need to remember that you are not human" Jor-El informed him before disappearing. Clark stared at the now empty space knowing his father was right. He still could not help but wonder about Jor-El's motives.


	11. Chapter 11

PT 11

Glancing at the sky, Clark noticed the sun would be rising soon. He believed it was too early to go to work and was undecided on whether or not to confront Chloe. 'Should I wait to confront her until all of my memories returned?' An old familiar feeling washed over him upon arrival at the farm. He was still unable to figure out what bothered him every time. Stepping into the house there was a pit in his stomach knowing his parents' reaction would not be pleasant.

"Mom, Dad" Clark said. Martha and Jonathan were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Martha looked up from her coffee and smiled, surprised to see him since Clark rarely visited. She figured his job at the Daily Planet and patrolling the streets of Metropolis kept him busy. The first thing Jonathan noticed when he looked was that Clark was avoiding eye contact.

"I do not want to freak either of you out" Clark started to say. That was the exact moment his parents noticed the change in his eyes. Jonathan remembered when Clark was exposed to Red-K. "Where is it, son?" Jonathan asked. The question sparked something familiar that Clark could not place. He knew the small red pebble in his pocket was not the source.

Martha understood what Jonathan was implying. She remembered Clark being destructive when exposed to Red-K. In her opinion, Clark was anything but destructive. He obviously came here to talk to them. "Jonathan I think we should let him talk" Martha pleaded. "Obviously Clark got exposed to that Red meteor rock again" Jonathan insisted.

The ache in his heart was all too familiar as Clark said, "I came here to talk to you about what was happening to me." After a short pause, he looked directly at his father, and exclaimed, "Obviously that was a mistake!" Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked out the door. The door rattled on its hinges from the force in which Clark swung the door open.

Martha yelled, "Clark wait!"

Martha ran outside to where Clark was standing in the driveway. "Please, Clark. What is happening to you?" Martha asked. Clark could hear the concern in the tone of her voice. "I started getting memories back from the third time I was exposed to Red-K" Clark informed her. The only time, Clark had purposely wanted to get high. The confusion was clearly written in Martha's eyes as she said, "There was only the two times. When you got your class ring and when Pete had that parasite."

'Seems I'm not the only one' Clark thought. Not wanting to cause his mom pain by mentioning the baby she lost, Clark said, "Trust me mom there was another time." Martha looked skeptical. "From what I remember so far I was in Metropolis." Clark informed her. He shifted on his feet suddenly feeling uncomfortable. 'I'm not a kid anymore.' he thought when suddenly feeling like he was a teen about to confess his sins.

"I had sex with Chloe both on and off Red-K" Clark said.

Martha remained silent knowing what Clark just admitted was only the beginning. "I got Chloe pregnant" Clark said. Instantly, Martha thought of the accident where Chloe was killed. She felt saddened for the loss of not knowing her grandchild. "Mom, Chloe and my children are very much alive" Clark said angrily.

"That was almost sixteen years ago" Martha whispered. She could not imagine Chloe purposely hurting him. Clark might have been blind but she had noticed that Chloe was in love with him. 'That just does not make sense,' she thought while not knowing what to say to him.

She remembered when Clark started his training shortly after the accident. Jonathan was furious with her for agreeing with Clark. "Do you think maybe Jor-El had something to do with any of this?" Martha asked. Jonathan chose that moment to come outside and grumbled, "Told you not to trust him"

Suddenly Clark remembered everything. His anger remained even with his understanding for her reasons. Looking directly at his father, he said, "Sixteen years ago, Chloe kept coming here to talk to you. She tried to convince you that I was not using Red-K. Every time, she got sick from being exposed to Kryptonite."

"I think Jor-El brainwashed you" Jonathan said angrily. Clark was unwilling to share the information Jor-El gave him. Martha interrupted by asking, "Did both of your children get sick?" The confusion at the question was clearly written on his handsome face.

"Just my daughter" Clark responded. "Three months ago, there was a teenage girl walking up the driveway. She was alone at first then out of nowhere there was a teenage boy with her. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. The teenage boy looked so much like you at that age. Right down to the leather jacket and shades you used to wear" Martha said in a rush.

Clark stared at his mom unable to believe Chloe would allow their children to come to the farm. 'She didn't. They did it on their own' he thought. "The girl acted like she was exposed to Kryptonite. But right after they were gone. I just thought I was imaging the whole thing" Martha said sadly.

"That would mean there is Kryptonite on this farm" Jonathan said angrily unaware that Kryptonite was on the farm for sixteen years. Clark looked at all the areas of farm he avoided all these years. His eyes narrowed in on the green specks of Kryptonite before he turned his attention back to his father. "Kryptonite is all over the farm" Clark growled while being dangerously close to losing his temper completely.

Jonathan stepped backward when Clark's eyes suddenly flashed a darker red. Martha noticed the change in his eyes as well. Before she could say anything, Clark said angrily, "Until this very moment I could not remember that I vowed sixteen years ago that I would never return to this farm."

Neither Martha nor Jonathan were allowed any time to respond. The next thing they saw was the dust of the driveway. Martha looked at Jonathan with a mixture of sadness and shame. Jonathan sighed before he informed her, "I will clean it up but I do not know where it came from."

Landing in the alley by his old apartment, Clark slowly walked toward the building. He climbed the steps two at a time. Discovering the door was unlocked, Clark smirked while thinking, 'wonder if she sensed I was coming.' Stepping into the bedroom, he closed the door and walked further into the room.

Her body trembled slightly when the covers were pulled away. "Forgot my rule" Clark whispered. Chloe mumbled in her sleep. Stripping the silk shirt from her body, Clark admired her beauty, noticing the subtle changes from having given birth. He imagined her breast feeding his children as his thumb brushed against the burn. Instantly, her body responded to his touch.

Clark was tempted to tease her hardened nipples that seemed to beg for his touch. Chloe wanted to pretend she was still sleeping. Only one man could insight a response from her body. Not that she would have dreamed of being with another man but him. She believed playing the sleeping possum would be an extremely bad idea.

"I heard the change in your heartbeat" Clark growled.

Chloe opened her eyes not wanting to anger him more. Noticing how the irises of his eyes were read caused her heart to beat faster. "Scared?" Clark asked. Chloe recalled when Kal-El asked her that very same question. However, there was a big difference between then and now, she had not betrayed him. She knew there was only one piece of Red-K that Clark possibly could get his hands on but that was impossible because the ring was in her possession. The reality was that her son was to blame for Clark having Red-K in his system. She just did not know when Clark came in contact with their son.

"Clark?" Chloe whimpered.

Clark noticed the way Chloe seemed to be thinking something over. "Hoping for someone else?" Clark asked. Chloe understood what he was implying which caused anger to mix with her desire. "You are Kal-El" Chloe whimpered. His eyes narrowed in response to seeing the sudden anger in her eyes. "If I was inhabitation free you would be in a lot more pain" Clark informed her.

Chloe believed that Clark would be a lot more destructive. She wanted to scream at him that there were only three ways he could be infected with Red-K. 'Your ring, you got bit by your son's snake Amon whose venom is pure Red-K, or Kal' she thought and then while imagining his response to her. 'I don't know where to find the ring. Did you forget I'm invulnerable?'

Chloe was not certain of his response for the name she chose of their son. However, she knew his full name was Kal-Clark but her son chose to go by Kal. The mere thought of the snake sent shivers down her spine since Amon could penetrate through any auro field. Clark studied her wondering what she was thinking about. He wanted to know why she had kept his children from him.

She was pulled from her thoughts when he asked, "Can our son fly?"

"Since he was three" Chloe answered. The shock was clearly written in his eyes. "What was he doing on the other side of Metropolis?" Clark asked

Chloe was aware that Lois had specific rules about Kal sneaking out. She wondered if the situations were connected somehow. "Did you see Kal after you got your memories back?" she asked. Clark glared at her while wondering what she meant. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Chloe thought as she whispered, "I should have known. God, he's so much like you"

Chloe realized being this close to him and explaining was not something she wanted. She tried to push her fears away needing to focus on Kal's actions in the past. "Chloe…" Clark snapped as the red darkened slightly with the annoyance. Brushing his thumb over his claim, he growled, "Answer me!"

Chloe needed to concentrate but his actions were making her only want him. She tried to fight the pull the mark caused within her. "Please…Stop…" she begged. She bit into her bottom lip to suppress a moan of frustration. Of their own accord his eyes fell to her lips. "Please…I can't answer you cause of what you are doing to me!" Chloe whimpered.

Clark stopped his menstruations when her words finally got through to him. Chloe used the opportunity of his temporary distraction to scamper away from him. Clark growled in annoyance and quickly grabbed her. Chloe wished for to be anywhere but pressed against his muscular frame. Even through his clothing, she noticed the heat from him, almost too much too endure after all these years.

Clark breathed in deeply, trying to shake the reaction she was stimulating within him. Instead he was encompassed by her scent. After the flashes earlier he nearly stumbled to his knees. Noticing the sudden change in Clark, she struggled to get away from him. Her actions had the opposite affect than she hoped.

"Stop" Clark groaned.

Clark could feel her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of his t-shirt as his jeans became unbearable tight. He fought the desire to rip off his clothing to feel her completely against him. Chloe whimpered feeling all his emotions. She started to tremble, unable to handle them. Clark noticed the change in her eyes. His emotions were sending him into a tail spin. Even through the haze he noticed something was happening to her. However, he was not thinking rationally.

"Chloe!" Clark yelled

Chloe breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled trying to regain control. She felt dizzy and her head felt like it might explode the pain was so intense. Her hands gripped his t-shirt while she fought the feeling of fainting.

The anger within Clark was quickly replaced with concern. Chloe sensed the sudden change in his emotions. However, her head still was pounding. The buried emotions for him played havoc on her body and sensing his emotions was causing her to lose the tight control she managed to gain over her empathic ability. The added weight on her heart of failure to help their son brought tears to her eyes.

Chloe decided to attempt to concentrate on one emotion: her love for Clark and their children. She could not explain to him what she implied about his memories and Kal since she had not figured everything out. Instead, she could explain one of her reasons for not coming to him.

"All I kept thinking was how I could protect them while you were in training. So I went to Jor-El. When I got back here, you were gone. It was if my time with Kal-El here never happened" Chloe babbled.

Clark looked at her with disbelief. The pain at her words cut right through him. "You were with me too" he exclaimed.

"I know that! Jor-El told me he erased your memories. So…" Chloe pushed herself away from him and motioned with her hands, "This never happened."

"But it did" Clark argued.

"You never saw me as anything more than your best friend. You loved Lana" Chloe cried.

"That's not true" Clark snapped.

"Bullshit!" Chloe yelled. She wanted him to leave before the tears that were threating to fall came crashing. Clark would never see the situation from her perspective. The argument was a stalemate as far as she was concerned.

"I understand your reasons. I want to know why you haven't come to me." Clark demanded.

"You think this has been easy for me? I've had all my memories. It was like I died inside that day. Every day after I remembered and agonized over my decision. Nothing could change that day and I didn't want you to want me by default" Chloe snapped.

The tears she held at bay were starting to cascade down her cheeks. She suspected Clark would think she was lying to him but decided to tell him any ways. "I was going to come see you later."

Clark's words dripped with sarcasm as he replied, "Right."

"I thought it was kind of ironic that I planned on coming to see you tonight since it's this same night sixteen years ago I let my fear control me" Chloe said in a rush.

Clark wondered if his return of memories was connected to her decision. However, he still was reluctant to believe her. Chloe understood why Clark was reluctant. "You need to go to work. I know I don't deserve you to give me the benefit of doubt but I swear I will come to you later. If I don't you can inflict any form of punishment you feel fit" Chloe pleaded.

Either way, Clark planned on punishing her. After all she had sixteen years to make up. "Five o'clock" Clark replied before leaving. He stopped at the doorway when Chloe said, "Go home early so Kal can get the Red-K out of your blood." She started to walk toward the bathroom refusing to give him any hint on what she meant. She suspected for a while now that Kal's favorite spot to relax and hide during the day was his father's apartment.

Kal was not aware that he contributed to the return of his father's memories. A couple of days before he finally decided to take matters into his own hands. The pain from the headaches was getting to the point where he could no longer handle them. After knocking, he discovered his father was not home.

Sighing in frustration, he walked down the hall to leave. Lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of the man walking toward him. Kal stepped sideways to avoid running into him as he did their shoulders touched. Kal was unaware of the contact. However, Clark felt the impact of their shoulders. He stared at the teen walking away wondering how the hell the teen managed to break through his invulnerability barrier.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part twelve**

Clark admired Chloe's gorgeous body, riveted as he stared lustfully at her pert breasts and her magnificent curves; He suppressed a shiver as she walked, swaying hips bringing his attention to her fantastic ass and legs that just didn't seem to end. His senses teased by the mere sight, he could feel the blood instantly rush to his groin.

Painfully aware of the reaction, he debated on whether to stay or leave. Work was the furthest thought on his mind.

His current mood set the possibility of disaster concerning his co-worker; On a good day, Lois tended to be annoying enough to always tread on his last nerve. Today, however, might be the day he actually went through with his thoughts of strangling her. Using his cellphone he made a quick call to Perry, informing the man that he wouldn't be in today due to a family emergency.

Walking back into the bedroom, Clark super-sped out of his clothes before strutting into the bathroom in all his naked glory. Curious to know if the woman was aware of his presence he used his X-ray vision. The water cascaded over her body, rinsing the soap off in trails of suds and bubbles that ran down her body enticingly. His eyes lingered on her round, firm breasts, entranced by how her nipples had darkened in color since the previous time they had been together. Switching back to normal vision, Clark immediately pulled back the shower curtain.

Chloe gasped in surprise. She found breathing difficult as her eyes inadvertently roamed over his naked form. "You said…"she stammered, meeting his gaze with stunned wonder.

Stepping into the tub, Clark cut her off. "I changed my mind. You are my mate. Sixteen years is long enough." His eyes spoke volumes, challenging her to deny him. Chloe would be putty in his hands if Clark touched any of his marks. The Kryptonian moved forward like a predator stalking his prey. Large hands glided down her sides to grip her wonderfully taut cheeks in his hands. His voice was thick and husky with emotion as he spoke. "I relived every moment that was taken from me."

A whimper slipped past her lips as he pulled her tight against him, the heat from his skin seeming to radiate from him, vapors of lust causing her nipples to harden upon contact. Her body quickly became a live wire of desire under his ministrations.

She tilted her head upwards to respond but his mouth captured hers in a bruising kiss, rending her unable. Her hands slowly slid up his large, firm chest to wrap around his neck and then slide her deep into his thick black curled locks.

His tongue tangoed with hers as he deepened the kiss. Unwilling to wait a single second longer, Clark lifted her up and without warning thrust his rigid length inside of her. Chloe slipped her hands from his hair to cling to his shoulders, crying out as every nerve ending in her body seemed to spark with pleasure, thick fingers exploring her body as though it were the first time.

Clark broke the kiss to heave a deep breathe, eyes glazed with lust as he watched the petite blonde shudder. His skin felt singed from the heat that encompassed him, completing him.

Her mind and body screaming in ecstasy from their joining, Chloe braced herself as his length drove fast and deep into her core, stimulating her with each forward lunge. Chloe mimicked his actions as mewls of pleasure slipped past her lips. She felt her climax approaching and gripped him tighter, meeting his thrusts with effort.

There was an evil glimmer in his russet red-blue eyes, and Chloe moaned as he slowed, mentally pleading for him not to stop.

Clark slowly kissed along the column of her neck, purposefully avoiding his mark. To him this was not about reclaiming her; it was about a need to be with her. He had every intention of teaching her a lesson.

Teeth gently nibbled on her earlobe as his hands slipped to her full hips, and Chloe sobbed, no inkling of his intentions. She groaned when he suddenly slowed further.

Sensing Chloe was right on the verge of her climax, Clark stopped completely. He had no intention of allowing her to cum yet. His lips brushed against her earlobe again before he suddenly smirked. "Beg." He demanded.

Moaning in frustration, Chloe attempted to thrust her hips faster. His grip tightened, however, forcing her to maintain the slow and torturous rhythm already set. Her legs tightened around him as he slowly pulled out of her until only the head remained.

"Clark…" Chloe protested. She was feeling each inch with the slow penetration. Clark growled when she used her internal muscles to tempt him. There was a warning in the tone of his thick husky voice as her name slipped past his lips. "Please… Don't… stop…" She relented, slumping against him.

Clark grunted, repeating his actions and keeping a steady pace. "Remember when I told you I could tease you for hours?" Clark asked. Angling his hips, he stroked in and out managing to keep the pace mildly harder and faster. Chloe wanted to challenge Clark by informing him that she knew neither of them could last for hours. Instead she simply kissed and nipped at the side of his neck, hiding an impish smile as she pressed her nipples against his chest teasingly.

His growls echoed through the room, leaving with the steam as water flowed over their joined bodies. Chloe sobbed slightly when his cock brushed her clit, however the force was not enough to allow her satisfaction. Suddenly, everything was intensified ten-fold; Chloe started to feel his emotions through her empathic ability.

Capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss, she broadcast her lust to him, all of her emotion and physical need rushing at him in one fell swoop. _'I need you!'_

Clark jerked in surprise as he seemingly heard Chloe inside his head. His mind filled with confusion and a familiarity which he could not place, swirling to combine with all the emotion already filling his mind. Though confused by the sudden rush, a whimper broke him from his distraction and the next was captured by his mouth as their tongues battled for control. Breaking for air, Clark thrust harder, pressing his nose to the nape of her neck and taking in her scent mixed with the soapy aroma of her shampoo.

Chloe could feel her climax approaching, an apex peak on the horizon. "Oh god…Clark…" Chloe groaned. He loosened his hold on her hips and, reaching between their joined bodies, he pressed his thumb against her. Her walls started to milk him for all he was worth. Chloe needed more than her own finale; She needed to feel his, every fiber of her being throbbed with the desire to feel it; The need to see his face and feel him fill her with his seed.

Clark roared, jerking his head back into the warm water running over them, hardly noticing the rush of liquid in his joy. He felt as though he were encased in a vice. He could feel his balls tightening as he screamed. "Chloe!" His hard length pulsed as his hot seed flowed into her clenching core. They continued to move together as one until Clark slowly slipped from inside of her.

"Clark...!" Chloe slid down his body, legs like jelly in the wake of her intense orgasm. Much as he felt the same, Clark nonetheless pushed through the haze and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

They sat there, pressed against the porcelain of the shower in each others arms, neither wanting it to end.

Tilting her head upwards, Chloe looked into his eyes. Clark could see confusion in her eyes. Deep down, he understood sex was the last thing either one of them needed but he simply could not help himself.

Reluctantly Clark turned away from her to turn off the water. Reaching over he opened the shower curtain and grabbed two towels. He handed her one towel while wrapping the other loosely around his waist. Chloe wrapped the towel tightly around her body and then followed him into the bedroom. She walked over to the closet to get dressed.

Clark tossed his jacket onto the bed, pulling his shirt on over his head and getting into his jeans. "I'll make us some coffee while you get dressed." He offered. He tried not to focus on her as she slipped the towel from her body.

"I'll be out after I get dressed." Chloe responded. She briefly contemplated yelling to Kal to have him come get the Red-K.

Clark placed two mugs on the counter. Hearing something behind him, he turned his head to see if Chloe had finished getting dressed. He was unaware that what he was hearing was Kal moving his belongings from Lois' apartment back into his bedroom.

Kal opened several of his dresser drawers and then put away his clothes. Closing them, he opened a smaller cage containing several red eyed white mice. Picking up several of his Red-K pebbles, he sighed and crushed the rocks in his hand, placing the crumbs in a food bowl. Watching the mice devour the meal mixture, he tried to decide which one to give Amon for breakfast.

Deciding on a particularly fat one, Kal reached inside and grabbed the mouse firmly by its tail. Using his telekinetic, he opened the mess wire lid part-way and then dropped the mouse into the aquarium. Closing the lid, he watched Amon curl up in the center of the large aquarium.

Amon was a prairie rattlesnake that Kal had found in Montana; the snake's coloring had been changed by red Kryptonite and a few drops of his own blood had only increased the mutation. It's coloring was a deep red-maroon and its eyes were bright crimson, signaling the sheer amount of the material substance in his system. His venom was pure Red-K and his bite could probably break through bone.

Amon's forked tongue slipped in and out of his mouth as the mouse scurried around the edges. Securing the cage, he placed the cage of mice on the bottom shelf before turning his attention back to Amon. Kal knew that if Amon escaped his mom would scream about finding a way to kill a near-invulnerable snake.

Clark swore he heard something rattling; however he could not figure out where the noise was coming from.

Smelling coffee, Kal decided to help himself. Clark had just set the pot on the burner when a cupboard near him opened. He watched a travel mug move from the cupboard to the counter-top. The coffee pot lifted from the burner into the air and then coffee poured into the mug before the pot was once again secure within the coffee-maker.

"Chloe, how is coffee making itself?" He queried just before the mug disappeared completely.

Chloe knew without a doubt that only one of her children could possibly be responsible. She knew it was not Kali since she would never skip school.

Walking out of the bedroom, she yelled, "Kal-Clark Sullivan-El." Clark was mildly pleased to hear his name and even more so as he heard his Kryptonian family name. He was slightly hurt she had not included Kent as part of their names though.

He blinked in surprise when Kal suddenly appeared out of nowhere. standing not too far from Chloe, Clark looked over his son; Kal was maybe a couple inches shorter than him, standing at 6'1, he looked remarkably similar to Clark at that age. His hair was the same color with the same unruly curls that came when his hair became too long. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black work boots, black shades and a black leather jacket.

Though amused at the color scheme, or rather lack thereof, Clark couldn't help but wonder just what color eyes lay beneath the dark shades.

Chloe glared at her son, knowing the leather jacket he was wearing was his fathers.

"Firstly, there is a rule about using telekinesis in the kitchen. And second you had no right taking that jacket from the closet."

"You weren't in the kitchen." He replied with a pout, rolling his eyes in response to her complaints about the jacket. Noticing his dad, he studied him while wondering why he had not sensed him.

He had never had a problem sensing him before now. Noticing his dad's eyes, he figured the reason was due to the Red-K. He wasn't really paying attention to his mom, more interested in why exactly his dad was there.

Chloe put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at his tone. "Your dad was in the kitchen. Seeing things move on their own is kinda freaky to people who don't expect it."

"Well normally I just get coffee from his pot. He didn't make any this morning." Kal replied impudently.

Clark noticed his son's attention was focused on him more-so than his mother. He had wondered for several months where the second mug came from daily and often felt that there was someone else in the apartment. His lips twitched

_After leaving work early, Clark walked into his apartment. Closing the front door, he observed someone in the room. Turning on the light, he went further into the living room. The papers from the coffee table were scattered. Several of his notes were on the hard-wood floor. He was aware that super speed could cause papers to be blown all over the place, but... 'This just doesn't make sense'. he stared, befuddled._

_Squatting down, he picked up the papers and placed them back on the table. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced around to determine if anything else was out of place. Discovering nothing else, he walked over to the balcony door to check the lock. 'Unless the person could fly like me there is no way someone could get on my balcony.' Despite this he couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been in his apartment._

_Shrugging it off, he moved over to his closet and sighed as he got dressed up. Though he was getting dressed for a date it just didn't feel right. The closest he'd gotten was a pretty blonde coming back to his place, but even then nothing had happened. He felt like he was doing something wrong._

Kal walked across the room to where Clark was standing. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he concentrated on the Red-K. Clark felt a slight pull as the substance left his body. He watched his son's eyes brighten underneath the shades before he felt his hand slip from his shoulder. He had no idea how he did it. He felt a flare of concern for the boy, wondering more avidly now just why he would want to hide his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He questioned.

"Supposed to be doesn't mean I do." Kal glared, pursing his lips.

Kal hated school. When he was younger school wasn't that bad, but he couldn't get over how his peers perceived him and all the questions. Not to mention other students always asking questions about his eyes. Between that and the constant struggle to hide his powers and tone down his IQ...

In the mornings Kal _always_ skipped school, but in the afternoon his school wasn't in Metropolis. Kal always believed he was the main reason his mom had restarted her wall of weird.

_Four year old Kal stood watching his mother look through several papers she had printed out. He was trying to figure out what the reason was for each different pile._

_Climbing onto the stool, he leaned his elbows on the table and placed his head on his hands. Chloe noticed Kal watching her and smiled. He always was interested in what was going on around him. If something intrigued him, he wanted to know all about it._

_Chloe placed all of the papers down to focus on Kal. "I know that look." She smiled. Kal smirked at her, instantly reminding her of Clark when he was pretending to be innocent. "What look mommy?" He asked. Grabbing him off the stool, she grinned and started to tickle him. "I call it your want to know what mommy is doing look." She teased._

_Kal laughed, trying to squirm away. "I'm trying to figure out your system." He confessed. Chloe felt his arms tighten around her neck as she attempted to get him interested in something else. "Why don't you colour with Kali" Chloe suggested. Kal shook his head. "No. I wanna know how they end up there." He pointed insistently at the wall of clippings._

"_Oh. You want to figure out my wall of weird." Chloe asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. I should be up there." He said without a thought._

_Chloe felt her heart breaking at his words. Lifting his chin, she looked into his eyes and spoke. "No you don't. Can you tell me why you think that?" Kal attempted to look everywhere else but at her. Finally, he whispered, "My eyes."_

_Chloe tried to hold her temper wondering who made her son feel this way. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with your eyes." She said firmly._

_"Why do people stare then?" Kal looked up at her with wide eyes. "Because they are stupid." She replied, wrapping him in a comforting embrace._

Kal watched his dad, wondering how he was going to react to everything. He understood the man was raised by humans and even grew up with them. His mom had even been human before Jor-El changed her. However, human he might look his eyes always made him aware of how different he was compared to everyone else.

Clark glared at his son wondering if he had always had his current attitude. He had a sinking feeling his son hid more than just his eyes. Recalling how Chloe mentioned earlier that Kal was more like him than he let on Clark wondered what was really bothering his son.

"Do they sell earplugs that work with super hearing?" Kal snarked before teleporting out of the room. Chloe blinked in surprise and then frowned, the urge to wring her son's neck filling her.

Clark stared at the spot where his son had previously been standing, trying to determine what had him more shaken; the fact that his son led on to having heard them earlier, how he swore he heard his son when he hadn't said anything, how he'd just disappeared, or the nagging feeling something from his training had not been a training session at all. He decided the best way to get answers was for him and Chloe to have their long overdue conversation.

Chloe walked over to Clark. "...I need to make a quick call and then we can talk." She said reluctantly. Seeing the appearance of annoyance in his eyes, she tried to explain. "This is going to sound strange, but list off every emotion you have been feeling since Kal teleported into the room." Opening the drawer, she reached inside to get her private cellphone.

Clark frowned as he tried to determine what emotions he was feeling and then finally he answered. "Confusion, wonder, shock, annoyance, anger, love..." Touching her black crystal, Chloe spoke., "Kal felt all of your emotions. It's called empathy. It's a consequence that occurs sometimes from being telepathic. I'll explain more when I get to each of his abilities."

Clark crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter. Turning her cellphone on, Chloe scrolled to the person she desired to call. Pressing the button, she waited for Willow to answer. Clark was tempted to listen to hear the other person she was talking with.

"Willow, I need you to conjure me up another black crystal." The blonde implored.

Clark noticed the black crystal she was currently wearing. "Remember to make it with his full strength in mind." She babbled. A few moments later, she continued, "Just ring me when you have it done. I'll send Kal to come get it." She laughed and shook her head automatically, finishing up with, "Yeah, I know. Thanks. Bye."

Hanging up the cell she set it on the counter. Picking up her mug, she took a sip and then spoke. "Let's go into the living room."

Picking up the other mug, Clark followed her into the living room.

Chloe set her mug down on the coffee table and waited for Clark to sit.

He lowered himself onto the blue sofa, watching as Chloe grabbed a large photo album from the bookshelf. Setting the album down, she picked her mug back up and sat down next to him. "where do you want me to start?"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13:-**

Finishing his coffee in one gulp, Clark ponders her question. Setting his mug down on the table, he is tempted to pick up the album. Wanting to know more about Jor-El's motives, he spoke. "Tell me about your conversation with Jor-El and go from there."

"Jor-El wanted to know why I felt he had that type of power. I reminded him that he'd changed my DNA. He wanted me agree to his conditions." Chloe babbled. However, she no longer believed the light simply affected her. Mixed emotions passed through Clark while he contemplated the possible conditions. "Jor-El wanted me to bring them to him to train when they developed their abilities." Chloe replied. Her voice wavering slightly while remembered the fear that raced through her mind. "I reminded him that one of them already has super strength."

Instantly Clark was annoyed with Jor-El's demand. After all, he was locked away in training for five years. 'He wanted my son.' he thought, pursing his lips. He almost jumped off the couch when Chloe nodded her head. She paused to be certain Kal was not in his room. "He told me that I would have died when your son was born." Chloe said, finishing with; "Something about fulfilling your destiny."

"Have they trained with him?" He queried. Chloe felt that question was best answered by his children. Sensing she did not really want to answer him now, he grumbled, "Jor-El claimed late last night you were my destiny." The shock was clearly written in her eyes. "I find that hard to believe." She snapped.

"It was his corporeal form that told me this." Clark said, remembering the stone. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the small Red-K pebble he had discovered at the fortress. "That's Kal's. It's active but... It only reacts to him." Chloe frowned. She honestly didn't know how to describe what Kal did to the stones. "Kal will have to explain."

Clark set the stone down on the table. "That explains why the fortress was lit up. I didn't see the hologram 'till I heard a heartbeat and then it was gone." Chloe always believed Kal went to the ice structure to be closer to his dad. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him before shifting on the couch.

"Figured we should get comfortable." Clark said. Chloe was afraid of being this close to him now. She still believed he would want to leave. Clark sensed her thoughts. "I'm still angry." He spoke. Chloe knew Clark wasn't the only one mad at her over her decision. She believed that was where a lot of Kal's anger issues stemmed.

"Everything happened in the time it took for me to drive back here." Chloe murmured, and Clark recalled how for months after her supposed death he had blamed himself.

Clark had sped to the scene of the accident as fast as he could. The area was cordoned off with ropes and several officers had been blocking the crowd of people gathered. He made his way to the front of the crowd, his stomach clenched in knots, unable to even recognize her car. The once shiny red beetle was charred a pitch-black, the driver's side door crushed inwards; the front tire lay crooked as if the bar holding the car had caved inward from the pressure of the impact. Broken glass covered the pavement having exploded from the heat from the flames. He could feel bile rising in his throat and quickly ducked out of the crowd.

"I blamed myself. I kept thinking that I should have saved you." He growled. Chloe gasped softly; she'd never considered how Clark would take her death. "For months, everywhere I went I saw you. I saw you at school, the torch, the talon… It was then that I realized that I wasn't in love with Lana." He revealed, thoughts awhirl.

Clark walked into school. Heading down the hallway, his eyes fell upon her locker. He imagined her standing there. The blonde was taking her books out for her next class, she turned her head as he approached, smiling at him. Slamming her locker shut, she walked toward him and then... Right through him.

Every morning was the same. Going to the Torch was worse. He walked into the room expecting to see her typing away on her computer. Chloe would glance up, tell him about his next assignment before turning her attention back to researching the latest meteor freak.

Clark recalled the time the torch caught on fire. He was at the prep rally Pete walked up to him and asked if he'd see Chloe. "No." He'd responded, then started to look for her. That's is when he noticed the torch on fire. Chloe is standing in the window and waving her arms, yelling desperately. "Clark!" Going into super speed he raced forwards to save her. The flames surround her as he responds. _"Chloe!"_

Chloe races into his arms, grabbing him and holding on tightly. Clark surveys the damage to the room, believing the fire originated at her computer and then spread throughout the room. Almost like the flames purpose was to kill Chloe. He wanted to continue to hold her, to ensure her safety.

Clark walked into the Talon and over to the counter where Lana was standing. She was staring blankly across the room. Glancing in the same direction, Clark felt like he couldn't breathe. Chloe was straddling his waist on the couch, she kissed him and then purred suggestively, "How about we play a game of strip poker?"

"_We don't have any cards._" He replied. She slipped from his lap and moved her hands to her chest, his eyes following her hands all the while as she did so. "Sure we do." Chloe pretended to deal a hand of cards, and he smirked as he repeated the gesture. Holding his 'cards' up, he said, "Full house."

Chloe grinned as she 'revealed her own', _"Royal flush."_ She pretended to throw the hand, climbing back into his lap. He snickered, looking into her eyes, his skin burning where her hands trailed down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. They started to kiss again as Chloe slipped his shirt from his body. She pushed him back against the cushions, covering his body with her own. They continued to kiss as the Red-K wore off.

Clark was pulled back to the present by Lana speaking. "I remember Chloe asking me who I caught you making out with here. I told her a girl I didn't recognize." Her eyes were teary as she continued, "Now I would give anything to see her again."

Clark knew, at that exact moment, that he was in love with the idea of being with Lana because it was easy, because she was simple, and nice, and _normal_. 'Chloe is the one he was in love with, and now... Now he always would be, and she'd never know.'

"I remember that too. It took Chloe dying for me to realize I'm in love with her." He murmured regretfully. Lana stared at him, unable to place why his words seemed so familiar. She had a sense of deja vu rush over her as Clark continued.

"Lana, I'm not in love with you. I don't think... I ever was." There was a depth of hollow despair in his words that matched the sadness in his eyes.

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip, believing at the time that her choice was the best for everyone. Clark remembered another time Kal-El told Lana the exact same thing.

Chloe and Clark snuck off to a secluded area to eat their lunch. The Kryptonian was annoyed with her; she kept telling him she really wasn't hungry. He couldn't pin-point why, exactly, it bothered him that she was not eating, however he thought she was acting strangely. 'Maybe now will be when I can find out.' he thought to himself. "Chlo…" Clark started. A weird sensation suddenly came over him, his eyes honing in on her abdomen.

Kal-El was breaking through the surface wanting to be with Chloe. She gasped when his hand brushed against her abdomen, and here was a fire in her eyes when she looked up at him. "Kal you gave me the ring so Clark could figure this out." She glared at him. She was having a hard time resisting as his hands started to move up her spine.

"One kiss." He tempted, bringing his mouth to hers. Chloe moaned into his mouth as their tongues touched. Deepening the kiss, he lifted her into his lap. His groan was captured by their heated kiss as he became hard on contact. Suddenly there was a gasp from behind them.

Kal-El reluctantly broke the kiss and looked over Chloe's shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around her body, unable to bring himself to care that Lana was standing there, staring at them. "Chloe, I can't believe you." Lana said, stunned. Kal-El stared at Lana stonily. "Lana, I broke up with you before I went to Metropolis. I was not in love with you. We aren't together. Find someone new and move on. I have."

Lana gasped, staring at Clark like he suddenly grown two heads. "You don't mean that." She whispered.

"Yes I do. I was with Chloe in Metropolis came back for her." He growled. Wanting to be clear she heard him, he spoke slowly. "Lana, I was never in love with you. I came back to Smallville for one reason. Chloe." Tears flowed down Lana's face before she turned and ran away.

Pushing against his chest, Chloe snapped, "You're an ass." Despite her words Kal-El refused to let her move from his lap. "Let me go." Chloe squirmed.

Shaking his head, Kal-El clutched her possessively. "No." Chloe wiggled her hips trying to get free from him. A whimper slipped from her lips when she felt his response. Knowing she needed to get away from him, she said, "I'm going to be sick."

Reluctantly, Kal-El unwrapped his arms from around her waist and Chloe quickly moved away from him.

Clark blinked in surprise as he saw Chloe run away from him. A groan slipped past his lips when he realized that he was so hard it was pure agony. "What the hell just happened?" He mumbled confusedly.

"I didn't realize then that Kal-El told her the same thing." Clark said, making a mental note to ask her about the ring. Chloe heard him telepathically but remained quiet.

"The day your wall of weird disappeared I started to think about leaving Smallville." He revealed.

Three weeks after _her_ death, Clark walked into the torch; He instantly noticed that her wall of weird was missing. Pete came into the room to see Clark staring at the empty space. "Her wall of weird being gone is just as strange as Chloe not being at her computer." Pete ruminated sadly.

"Do you know what happened to it?" Clark asked.

Nodding his head, Pete replied, "They gave it to Mr. Sullivan."

Unable to stand being in school, Clark skipped the rest of school. Arriving at home later, he went inside to find his mom going through bills. Sitting down at the table, Clark spoke. "Mom, I can't take it anymore. Everywhere I go I see Chloe."

Martha squeezed his hands comfortingly. "Clark, it will get better in time."

Shaking his head, he replied, "No. It feels like it's getting worse . I feel like my heart's been ripped right out of my chest."

Chloe glanced at the side wall where her new version of her wall of weird remained until after their children turned five. Lifting her arm, she pointed to that spot. "I had a new one. It was there until after Kal got sick." She said. She was tempted to take it down after Kal insisted he should be up there but was worried he would blame himself or think he was right.

Clark quickly turned her body and looked into her eyes. "Chloe. I don't get sick unless exposed to Kryptonite." He growled. A sigh of frustration slipped past her lips, she had not wanted to tell him about this yet. Clark noticed the reluctance clearly written in her eyes. "I didn't want to…" Anger rose within him causing Clark cut her off before she could finish. Chloe saw his eyes darken to almost black. "What to tell me?"

"I have every intention of telling you. I just was trying to tell stuff in order. But... Kal is immune to Kryptonite." Chloe babbled.

"How is my son immune to Kryptonite?" He said in confusion. "I don't know, maybe you should ask Jor-El why Red-K is bonded to Kal's blood cells, why Kali can't get anywhere near Kryptonite, why her eyes bleed and then takes three weeks to recover, why blue-K can make Kali lose her abilities but put Kal in a coma for three weeks while making him almost appear dead because it stripped the Red-K from his blood." Chloe snapped hysterically, unable to hide the worry in seeping into her tone..

Clark tightened his hold on her as Chloe struggled to get away from him. He had a sinking feeling her rant was far from over. She took a couple deep breathes before she continued. "Then there are abilities that you don't have, how they can combine their powers, turn their invulnerability off, let's not forget about the new ability that Kal doesn't even want to tell me about." She murmured, pushing at his chest in an attempt to get away from him. "Let go of me." She snapped.

"No." Clark denied.

Chloe pushed harder and attempted to wrangle her way out of his tight hold. Sighing in frustration, Clark reluctantly removed his arms from around her waist. His head was spinning with all the information she had basically screamed at him. The worst part was that despite all she had just revealed the fire in her eyes still made him want to take her into the bedroom.

Chloe felt his reaction before she scrambled away from him. Grabbing her mug, she glared. "We aren't doing anything until I am done telling you everything." Sixteen years was an awful lot to cover in one day. She doubted they would get everything covered before Kali came home. She wasn't certain they should even do anything afterwards either. Though, she imagined there were things she had to tell him that would make him very angry.


End file.
